Farm Story
by Izumi Rin
Summary: Claire-Jack sepasang kakak beradik. Jack pergi ke Mineral Town mengurus pertanian kakeknya. Dan, ia datang kembali untuk menjemput Claire karena diperintahkan orang tuanya yang ingin mengubah sifat Claire. Bisakah Claire berubah? Dan menemukan seseorang yang pantas untuknya?
1. Chapter 1

**Claire and Jack**

**Author's Note: My first fanfic, jadi mohon dimaklumi. Semoga mengerti jalan ceritanya, bahasanya, dll.. ^.^**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing!**

**Last, selamat membaca… :)  
**

* * *

_- _**_New Year's Eve, Claire's POV. Sunshine Island -_**

"Jack belum datang, ya?" tanyaku pada Ibu sembari menyisir rambut pirang-lurusku.

"Belum, Claire. Sabar. Kau sudah menanyakannya padaku sebanyak 10 kali." Jawab Ibu. Ia sedang menyiapkan meja untuk makan malam keluarga.

"Satu jam yang lalu Ayah menjemput Jack di pelabuhan, sekarang belum datang juga. Liat bu, ini udah jam berapa?!" seruku sambil menyodorkan pergelangan tanganku yang nggak ada jam tangannya.

"Claire, kamu lagi gak pakai jam.." Ibu hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ ke anaknya yang satu ini.

"Eh, salah! Maksudnya, tuh…!" aku nunjuk jam dinding yang ada di dinding(?), jam-nya menunjukkan pukul 10 malam.

"Ya udah, Ibu telpon Ayah, ya.". Ibu meraih hp iPhone 5 nya.

'_Hebat, kan emak gue, eh ibu maksudnya.. pakai iPhone. Anaknya? Gak punya hand phone, hiks. #jujur' _batinku dalam hati.

Tapi, sebelum Ibu menekan nomor Ayah, ada yang ngetuk pintu.

'Ketok, ketok! *coret* Knock, Knock!"

"Biar Claire aja yang buka pintunya, bu!"

Terlihatlah dua sosok makhluk *coret*, Ayah dan Jack yang bawa banyak oleh-oleh, di depan pintu.

"Kakak, aku pulang…!" kata Jack hendak memelukku.

"Jack…" kataku. Wajahku berubah cerah, melihat.. kedatangan Jack. Tepatnya, oleh-olehnya!.

"Cihuy! Asyik oleh-oleh…! Ini dia yang kutunggu-tunggu!". Akupun menyambar oleh-oleh Jack.

Jack dan Ayah hanya ber-_gubrak _ria melihat tingkah laku manusia satu ini. Apalagi Jack, yang kalah oleh SEKANTONG plastik oleh-oleh.

Kami bertiga-pun memasuki rumah sederhana Keluarga **Stark**.

* * *

_**- Flashback, A Year Ago -**_

**Sebelumnya, Intro dulu ya~ *eh**

**Namaku Claire Stark 18 tahun, punya adik beda 1 tahun bernama Jack Stark. Ibu Chelsea Stark (****Smith)**, Ayah Mark Stark. Tinggal di pulau, yang bernama 'Sunshine Island'. Kami keluarga petani dan peternak. DONE~

**Kakekku, Tony Stark di Mineral Town memberikan warisan pertaniannya kepada Ayah, tapi karena Ayah sudah memiliki pertanian di Sunshine Island, selama 3 tahun warisan itu didiamkan saja olehnya.**

**Sampai, Jack yang udah beranjak dewasa, mau mengambil alih pertanian itu. Orangtua ngijinin, secara, Jack itu adik yang pandai, cekatan dan mandiri. Beda banget sama aku yang malas-malasan, lola, dan ngerepotin orang-orang se-pulau. Ibu sebenarnya berharap aku ikut, tapi ogah, ah. Ayah cuma bisa mencak-mencak, sambil bilang 'Kamu 'kan kakak, Claire!'.**

**Tahun kemarin aku memang diijinkan untuk tinggal di pulau, tapi ada syaratnya.. ya, tahun ini aku ikut Jack ke Mineral Town. Males sih, sebenarnya. Tapi untuk membuat Ayah-Ibu bahagia akhirnya aku mau juga. **

**Jack pergi, dan akan datang tahun depan untuk berkunjung dan menjemputku. Hufh.**

_** - Flashback Ends -**_

* * *

"Claire jangan ngelamun! Ayo makan!" ajak Ibu.

"Eh, i-iya bu." Aku pun menarik kursi untuk duduk.

"Kenapa ngelamun, Claire? Mikirin cowok, ya.." Jack menggodaku.

"Enggak, kok! Cuma ngebayangin Mineral Town, doang. Oh ya, gimana keadaan **Stark Farm**?" tanyaku.

"_Progress_-nya lumayan! Kandang sapi, kandang ayam, sama rumah udah diperbesar sampai _level _akhir!" jawabnya dengan bangga. Hebat juga Jack, dalam 1 tahun _progress_-nya udah gitu. Tapi enak juga ,sih, udah gede rumahnya… Jadi aku tinggal menguasai aja! HAHAHA. Aku, adalah aku yang kejam..! _#apaini_

Jack diberi waktu 3 tahun untuk mengelola pertanian itu oleh penduduk Mineral Town. Jika gagal, pertanian itu akan dijual tanpa persetujuan keluarga Smith karena sudah melanggar peraturan hak milik tanah itu.

"5 hari lagi kita berangkat ya, Claire!" kata Jack sambil menyuapkan 1 piring nasi ke mulutnya dengan santai _#apaini_

"Iya, iya, inget kok!" jawabku malas.

"Kamu lapar, ya Jack? Piringnya kemakan, tuh." Lanjutku singkat, Jack makannya itu santai, tapi bisa habis 5 porsi.

"Eh, iya. Lupa.. kirain biskuit." Jack nyengir.

Ayah dan Ibu hanya _sweatdropped _ngeliat Jack.

* * *

_**- Five Days Later -**_

Pagi-pagi sekali aku sudah dibangunkan Ibu, "Claire, Claire…"

"5 menit lagi, bu." Jawabku lemah.

Zzz… Aku terlelap sebentar, sampai..

"Claire…! Bangun…!" ibu teriak-teriak ditemani oleh suara panci yang dipukul-pukul pake Jack, eh, sendok maksudnya.

"Ibu, 'kan kata Claire 5 menit lagi…" kataku menutupi kepala dengan bantal.

"5 menit apaan?! 30 menit lagi kapalnya berlayar, Claire! Kamu tidur apa mati, sih? Susah banget dibangunin!" Ibu jadi sangar.

"Ah, masa..?" aku melihat ke pergelangan tanganku, eh, lagi gak pake jam. Akhirnya ngeliat ke dinding.

"APA?!" aku kaget ngeliat jam.

Aku kalang kabut ke kamar mandi. Habis mandi aku lari-lari ke kamar, pakai baju. Lalu ngambil tas dan koper kecilku.

"Ayo, bu!" aku narik tangan Ibu dan berlari ke pelabuhan. Ayah dan Jack udah duluan buat ngurus tiket.

_**Sesampainya…**_

"Hosh, hosh. Mana Jack, bu?" kataku ngos-ngosan. Aku balik badan buat liat Ibu. Keadaan ibu berantakan, keringat bercucuran, rambut kemana-mana.. *lebay

"IBU! Ibu kenapa?" tanyaku panik.

"Kamu larinya cepet banget, Claire. Ibu teriak-teriak gak didengerin! Kopermu juga ngalangin jalan ibu!" Ibu keliatan sangar lagi. Ngebetulin rambutnya.

"Maaf bu… yang penting kan gak telat.." aku nyengir kuda.

"Rambutmu berantakan, Claire. Duh." Ibu merapikan rambutku.

"Ah, santai aja, bu…" aku pun mengikat rambutku.

"Ibu, Claire!" teriak suara yang kukenal, Jack.

Aku lambai-lambai gak jelas ke Jack. Lalu menghampirinya dan Ayah.

* * *

_** - Boarding : Mineral Town -**_

"Dah, Yah. Dah, Bu." Aku memeluk mereka bergantian.

"Kalau sampai sana, jangan lupa telpon pakai telpon yang ada di Inn, ya!" ibu memberikan kotak bekal padaku, "Kamu belum sarapan, kan?"

Aku mengangguk, "Makasih bu!"

'TOOOOOOOOOOT!' suara panjang peluit yang memerintahkan penumpangnya untuk segera masuk ke kapal.

Aku dan Jack pun melambaikan tangan pada mereka. Aku berlari kecil, air mataku bercucuran. Enggak deng, aku gak nangis kok!

Setelah waktu perjalan 30 menit, akhirnya terlihat lah pantai di depan kapal. 'Akhirnya sampai..' batinku.

Aku pun menarik koperku dan mengikuti Jack yang sedang menuju pintu keluar kapal.

Aku menghirup udara segar. Di pantai itu terdapat sebuah rumah kecil dan sebuah _sea lodg_e yang tidak berpenghuni, di pintunya ada secarik kertas yang bertuliskan;

"**Kai's Seaside Lodge. Hanya buka setiap Summer! :3" **

Aku bergidik melihat emoticon ':3'.

Dan di rumah kecil itu ada secarik kertas, juga.

"**Zack's House. Dilarang masuk tanpa permisi! :o"**

Lagi-lagi ada emoticon. Aku menghela nafas, 'Apa ada sesuatu yang langka? Binatang? Barang berharga? Privasi?' batinku.

"Ehem!"

Aku kaget mendengar suara batuk di belakangku. Jack? Enggak mungkin, ah. Aku membalikkan badanku.

Di sebelah Jack, berdiri seorang lelaki yang tinggi, kulitnya gelap, dan tangannya kekar. Menggunakan baju kaus dalam dan celana jeans ditambah kain lap lecek(?) di lehernya.

"Aku Zack. Salam kenal!" ia tersenyum memamerkan gigi-giginya yang pake behel *boong deng.

"E-eh…" aku tergagap.

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**

* * *

**Author's Note : Gaje? Maklum, pemula :D Maaf kalau ada typo, ceritanya gaje, dll. *nunduk***

**Dan makasih yang udah read, makasih banyak kalau ada yang mau nge-**_**review**_**… ;)  
**

**EDITED (setelah kesekian kalinya) 25/08/2012  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**New Arrival**

**Author's Note : Chapter ini mengisahkan tentang perkenalan Claire dengan penduduk Mineral Town. Maaf kalau gaje. Makasih :)**

**Buat Noella Marsha, makasih atas kritik dan sarannya! ^^. Rin coba yang terbaik buat chapter ini. Keep reading, ya! :)**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing!**

**Enjoy… :)**

* * *

"Hai, aku Zack. Salam kenal" Zack tersenyum padaku.

"E, eh..", aku tergagap-gagap. "Saya Claire, salam kenal." jawabku.

"Kamu kakak Jack, kan?" Aku mengangguk. "Ayo kalian berdua kuantar ke kebun."

Aku mengekor Jack dan Zack ke kebun alias pertanian Jack. Kami melewati dan singgah di peternakan, Yodel Ranch. Di sana berdiri seorang kakek dan gadis kecil, yang sepertinya cucunya.

"Hai, Jack, Zack!" kata gadis kecil itu ramah. Zack melambaikan tangannya pada gadis itu.

"Hai, May. Bagaimana keadaan sapi dan dombaku?" ujar Jack.

"Baik! Setiap hari mereka kuberi makan rumput!" jawabnya.

"Wah, rumput apa?" ujar Jack lagi.

"Rumput Merah, yang biasanya ada di Summer, aku mengumpulkannya!" jawabnya riang. Jack, Zack, dan kakek _jawdropped_ setelah mendengarnya. Aku diem, gak ngerti soalnya.

"Kakek selalu memberi mereka rumput kering, jadi ku beri mereka _snack _biar gak bosan. Boleh 'kan Jack?" katanya tersenyum manis.

Jack menjawab, "Boleh 'sih, May.. Tapi itu 'kan.."

"May.. Rumput itu beracun. Lain kali jangan diulangi lagi, ya!" potong kakek dengan nada suara yang disabar-sabarin.

Aku pun melirik pada gerombolan sapi dan domba Jack yang di sebelahku.

'MOOO.. HIK! HIK!'

'MBEEK.. KEKEKEK!'

Muka mereka pucat. Aku miris ngeliat sapi dan domba Jack seketika menjadi Jacko dan Mbak Kunti oleh seorang May.

"Maafkan cucuku, Jack. Sebagai tanda maaf, aku memberimu 5 botol obat hewan." ucapnya pada Jack.

"Ah, terima kasih banyak, Barley!" balas Jack, walaupun mukanya masam kayak abis diputusin sama Selena Gomez(?).

"Aku akan mengantarnya ke peternakanmu nanti. Oh, dan perkenalkan aku, Barley dan cucuku, May.." ucapnya padaku.

"Claire." balasku tersenyum

"Salam kenal onee-chan!" ucap May, manisss sekali.

"Kami harus pergi sekarang Barley, May. Sampai jumpa!" Zack berjalan lagi. Mereka membalas dengan melambaikan tangan.

Kami berjalan lagi, sampai ke peternakan ayam di desa ini.

"Jack! Selamat datang!" ucap seorang wanita ramah, rambutnya berwarna merah muda. Di sebelahnya ada seorang gadis, sosoknya yang lebih muda, rambutnya juga sama.

"Lilia!" Jack membalas. "Dimana Rick?" tanyanya lagi.

"Rick sedang ada di supermarket bersama Karen. Asyik ya, yang pacarnya dekat." ucap gadis yang berada di sebelah Lilia sambil cemberut. "Kai datang hanya pada Summer, aku kesepian…" lanjutnya. Ia pun mulai mengoceh tentang Kai, yang aku tidak tau siapa itu.

"Ah! Sepertinya ada orang baru!" ia berhenti mengoceh dan menatapku. "Aku Popuri. Siapa namamu?"

"Claire.." jawabku singkat.

"Kau kakaknya Jack, 'kan? Salam kenal, aku Lilia, ibu Popuri dan Rick." ia tersenyum ramah. "Lain kali temui kami lagi, dan nanti kupernalkan kau pada Rick. Tapi, kami tutup hari Senin". Aku mengangguk. Aku membayangkan, apakah rambut Rick juga merah muda seperti, mereka? Hihi.

"Jack, ayam-ayam mu sudah diantar Rick tadi pagi." ucap Popuri.

"Terimakasih! Kami pergi dulu, ya!" balas Jack. Kami pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan ke kebun.

_**Sesampainya di kebun…**_

"Nah, sudah sampai. Aku akan datang kesini jam 5 p.m! Dah Jack, Claire!" Zack melambaikan tangannya.

"Selama kamu pulang kamu nitipan ternak dan ayammu?" aku memulai pembicaraan dengan Jack.

"Iya, kalau enggak nanti mereka mati kelaparan." jawabnya.

"Bayar?" tanyaku. "Ya iyalah, enggak ada yang gratis di dunia ini." ucapnya sambil mellow. Hah? Kok tiba-tiba Jack jadi mellow, 'sih? Ck.

Kami pun masuk rumah, aku nanya lagi, "Oh ya, buat apa Zack datang lagi?"

"Kenapa nanya kayak gitu, Claire? Kamu kayak nganggap Zack pengganggu!" ucapnya. "Ia kesini untuk mengambil _shipment_ kita! Bantu aku, ya!" balasnya.

"Kan saya tidak tauuu… Hah, bantu? Malas, ah. Kamu aja, ya! Aku mau keliling desa dulu! Dah..", aku pun ngacir ke luar kebun. Aku sempat dengar Jack teriak, 'CLAIREE…!'. Aku tertawa kecil dan lanjut jalan keliling Mineral Town.

Aku jalan di jalan setepak di depan kebun. Pertama-tama aku mengunjungi rumah Saibara The Blacksmith –yang tertulis di depan rumahnya-. Aku pun masuk kedalam.

"Selamat datang.", ucap seorang kakek tua. "Ah! Kau, kakaknya Jack, Claire 'kan? Selamat datang di Mineral Town. Aku Saibara, salam kenal!" ia tersenyum kecil.

"Salam kenal!", balasku.

"Aku bertugas meng-_upgrade _peralatan tani mu, membuat perhiasan, dan menjual mesin. Kalau ada apa-apa datang saja, kecuali hari Kamis. Kami libur. Nanti kuperkenalkan pada cucuku." lanjutnya.

"Baik! Saya pergi dulu, ya. Sampai jumpa!", aku pamit pergi.

Di sebelah rumah Saibara, ada kilang anggur. Aku memperhatikan kebun anggur yang belum berbuah, di sana berdiri seorang lelaki setengah baya berambut putih-hitam. Ia pun menyapaku, "Hai, sepertinya ada orang baru disini."

Aku pun menghampirinya, "Salam kenal, saya Claire, kakak Jack." aku tersenyum padanya.

"Oh, kakak Jack ya? Salam kenal, aku Duke. Kami menjual anggur dan _wine. _Bicaralah pada istriku di rumah bila mau membelinya." ucapnya. Aku mengangguk dan masuk ke rumah Duke.

"Selamat datang di _Aja Winery_! Ada yang bisa aku bantu?" ucap wanita berambut hitam pendek

"Ah, perkenalkan saya Claire.." kataku memperkenalkan diri.

"Oh, kau kakak Jack 'kan? Salam kenal, aku Manna. Aku juga memiliki anak perempuan seumurmu. Tapi ia pergi beberapa tahun yang lalu. Meninggalkan aku dan Duke berdua disini. Aku tidak tau kenapa ia pergi, tapi aku kesepian. Duke juga jadi sering minum-minum setelah ia pergi. Aku senang ada pendatang baru disini, selamat datang." ucapnya panjang lebar. "Mau membeli sesuatu?"

Aku membalas, "Iya, beli jus anngur nya satu.". "Harganya 200 G. Terimakasih.." ucapnya sambil menerima uangku. Ibu memang memberikan uang 1000 G sebelum aku dan Jack pergi.

"Datang lagi, Claire. Tapi, kami tutup hari Sabtu. Kami juga butuh waktu santai ke Inn. Duke juga ikut, jadi aku mengawasi jumlah minumnya. Dah, Claire!" ia mulai mengoceh lagi. Aku hanya mengangguk.

Aku pun keluar dari _Aja Winery _lalu melanjutkan perjalanan. Duke tersenyum padaku dan aku membalasnya.

Setelah itu aku mengetuk pintu sebuah rumah penduduk desa. Seorang wanita membukakan pintu, "Silahkan masuk!" katanya ramah.

Di dalam rumah ada suami wanita itu, aku pun memperkenalkan diri, "Saya Claire, saya baru di desa ini. Dan, saya kakaknya Jack."

"Salam kenal. Aku Basil, dan ini istriku, Anna. Kami mempunyai anak gadis, sekarang ia mengurus perpustakaan di sebelah. Usahakan untuk mampir." ucapnya.

"Basil menulis buku tentang Mineral Town dan tanaman. Usakan untuk membacanya. Membaca bagus untuk anak muda sepertimu." ucap Anna.

Aku pun pamit untuk menuju ke perpustakaan Mineral Town.

Perpustakaannya terbilang cukup besar, 2 tingkat. Aku memperhatikan seorang gadis sedang berbicara pada dirinya, "Tiba-tiba ia berkata, 'Aku hanya seorang detektif muda! Apa bisa melanjutkan misi ini?'. 'Tentu saja Kentaro! Kau kan berbakat! balas Pak Hitori"

"Apa yang sedang kau tulis?" aku berkata dibelakangnya.

"!" sepertinya aku mengejutkannya, liat aja, tuh. Ia jadi jungkir balik setelah aku menepuk pundaknya.

"AH. Maaf!" aku pun membantunya untuk berdiri.

"Terimakasih. Dan, aku sedang menulis sebuah novel detektif. Hehe. Maaf kalau aku melamun dan tidak menyadari kedatanganmu. Oh ya, aku Mary, pengurus perpustakaan." ia tersenyum.

"Aku Claire kakak Jack, salam kenal." aku senyum balik, lalu bersiap untuk pergi.

"Datang lain kali untuk membaca, ya! Tapi kami tutup hari Senin." ucapnya.

"Kuusahakan. _Good luck _buat novelmu ya!". Ia tersenyum, lalu aku pergi dari perpustakaan.

Di luar, aku melihat anak lelaki sedang mondar-mandir di depan rumahnya. Ia melihatku, "Hello!"

"Hello, siapa namamu?" ucapku sambil mengelus kepalanya. "Stu. Kakak?" tanyanya. "Claire, aku tinggal bersama Jack, adikku."

"Oh! Ayo, masuk dan temui nenek." ia menarik tanganku.

"Siapa itu, Stu?" ucap seorang nenek yang duduk di kursi goyang.

"Ini Claire, kakak Jack!" balasnya.

"Salam kenal. Aku Ellen, nenek Stu dan Elli. Elli berkerja di klinik dan hanya datang untuk menjenguk hari Rabu. Stu dan aku kesepian. Terimakasih untuk datang Claire." Ucapnya. Aku tersenyum dan bersiap untuk keluar.

"Datang lagi Claire!" ucap Stu melambaikan tangan. Aku pun mengangguk.

Di sebelah rumah Ellen, adalah rumah Mayor Thomas. Aku mengetuknya dan Mayor mempersilahkanku untuk masuk.

"Kami kedatangan tamu. Ada perlu apa anak muda? Apakah kamu seorang turis?" ucap Mayor yang memakai topi tinggi berwarna merah.

"Saya Claire, kakak Jack. Salam kenal." balasku tersenyum.

"Kakak Jack? Selamat datang ke Mineral Town. Aku Mayor disini. Aku tinggal bersama anakku Harris sang polisi, dan Kano sang _photographer_." aku melihat 2 orang lain disana. Yang memakai baju polisi dan baju serba hitam. Aku pun pamit pulang.

Sesudahnya, aku menuju ke supermarket, di dalam ada seorang dokter muda berbicara pada pemilik supermarket, "Aku bayar ini nanti.". "Nanti itu.." sebelum ia menyelesaikan perkataannya dokter berlalu dan pergi keluar supermarket.

Tidak seberapa lama, keluar wanita berambut pirang yang digulung dari pintu di ujung supermarket, sepertinya itu istrinya. "Itu tadi dokter, kan? Jeff! Aku akan mengambil uangnya." ia pun berlalu.

Tak seberapa lama Duke masuk, "Jeff, aku beli tepung ini. Catat di tagihanku.". ia pun berpaling padaku, "Hai, Claire. Ketemu lagi, ada apa?"

"Kau seharusnya membayar, kan?" ucapku. "Haha.. kau lucu, Claire." Bukannya jawab, ni orang malah ngeles, ck. Pintu di ujung supermarket pun terbuka lagi, aku pun mendapati sesosok suster ngesot *coret* seorang gadis yang cantik sangat berkata pada Duke, "DUKE! Kau ngutang lagi? Bayar, dong!" ucapnya sambil _sweatdrop_. Ia mendatangi Duke dan mengambil uangnya. Duke keluar supermarket sambil cemberut.

"Terimakasih, ya. Aku Karen. Aku membantu ayahku Jeff dan ibuku Sasha di supermarket. Salam kenal!" ucapnya. Jadi ini pacar Rick, cantik BANGET. *eh

"Aku Claire!" jawabku. Aku pun tersenyum pada Jeff, dan pamit pulang. Mereka pun melambaikan tangan.

'Duh, capek banget. Mana panas lagi.' batinku. 'Ah! Ada klinik! Biasanya kan klinik ada AC-nya. Hihihi.' batinku lagi lalu angkat kaki ke klinik #efekkepanasan.

'Ah… Sejukkk…' batinku. Di dalam aku melihat Elli, ternyata ia suster. Ia pun menghampiriku dan berkata, "Ah, kau punya luka gores. Sakit, gak?". Aku baru sadar ada luka di tanganku, karena lagi error, aku nggak sadar bilang 'iya'.

Muka Elli berubah kayak percaya-gak-percaya gitu. Eh, perasaan dia deh yang nanya sakit enggaknya. "Ya, sudah. Ayo perlihatkan pada dokter."

Aku pun melihat dokter yang tadi ngutang di supermarket, mukanya lumayan lah, haha. Dokter itu pun meriksa tanganku, "Ini cuma luka ringan, tinggal dikasih obat merah, sembuh kok." ucapnya.

"Oh ya, namaku Claire, kakak Jack" ucapku.

"Aku Elli, dan ini Dokter Trent," balas Elli. Aku pun pamit. Aku tau Elli kayaknya suka sama Trent, mukanya _blush _waktu ngomong sama Trent. Sip!

"Kalau merasa kecapekan datang buat _check-up _atau beli obat. Kami tutup hari Rabu," ucap Trent datar. Aku ngangguk.

Aku pun keluar melanjutkan perjalanan. Aku rada parno, ternyata aku ngelewatin kuburan. Tiba-tiba ada yang nepuk pundakku.

"GYAAAA!" aku refleks teriak. Kemudian balik badan. Ternyata hanya seorang pastor. Hufh. "Perkenalkan nama saya Claire, kakak Jack," aku memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku pastor disini, Carter. Salam kenal. Kalau ada waktu mampir ke gereja untuk melakukan pengakuan," senyumnya ramah. Aku mengangguk lalu berjalan menjauh.

Aku sampai di _Rose Square_, tempat festival sering diselenggarakan. Lalu mengarah ke Inn.

Di dalam ada lelaki setengah baya yang menjaga _counter_. Aku tersenyum, "Salam kenal, saya Claire, kakak Jack,".

"Hai, Claire. Aku Doug, aku pemilik Inn ini. aku dibantu anakku, ia berada di atas kalau kau mau berbicara padanya. Ada yang bisa kubantu?" ucapnya ramah.

"Beli _Apple Pie _dan _Cheesecake _masing-masing satu!" ucapku semangat '45. Lapar soalnya keliling-keliling desa.

"550 G. Aku memberimu bonus _Cookies_," ia tersenyum. Aku memberinya uang, "Terimakasih, Doug!". 'Buat Jack, ah. Kasian tadi dia kutinggal kerja sendiri' batinku.

Aku pun naik ke atas untuk menemui anaknya Doug. Ada 2 kamar, aku pun masuk ke kamar yang di sebelah kanan.

"Ups," kataku pelan. Ternyata aku salah kamar. Di dalam ada 2 pemuda berdiri memperhatikanku dengan tatapan aneh kaget, campur aduk. "Ah, eh.." aku jadi salah tingkah.

"P-perkenalkan a-aku Claire, k-kakaknya Jack..". Duh! Kok jadi terbata-bata gini, sih!.

Mereka diam saja. Lalu lelaki yang memakai topi angkat bicara, "Aku Gray, cucu Saibara. Dan ini Cliff," ucapnya sambil menurunkan topi bertuliskan 'UMA' nya. Aku melirik Cliff yang sedang menunduk. "Ah, ya sudah. A-aku pergi dulu, ya. Salam kenal dan sampai jumpaaa.." aku pun keluar dari kamar itu. Menuju ke kamar di seberang.

Ada gadis manis memakai _overall _oranye sepertiku, tapi aku warna biru. Tomboi, ya? Biar saja… ia menganyam rambutnya dan ia ikat tinggi dengan pita. "Perkenalkan, aku Claire, kakak Jack!" semangat nih.

"Hai, aku Ann! Salam kenal!" ia tiba-tiba memelukku, ya kupeluk balik. Kami pun tertawa. Kami pun saling berbagi cerita, entah sejak kapan kami jadi sangat akrab.

Aku pun pamit pulang karena sudah jam 3. "Datang lagi, Claire!" ucap Ann. Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

'Aku lapar.. oh iya! ibu kan memberi bekal tadi. Aduh, aku juga lupa nelpon ibu..' batinku. Lalu menuju telpon yang ada di _counter _Inn.

"Biayanya 10 G." ucap Doug. Aku memberikan uang 10 G. lalu menelpon Ibu. "Hallo, Ibu? Iya, kami sudah sampai. Ini mau makan. Salam ke Ayah, ya! Dah bu.!" aku pun menutup telpon dan tersenyum lagi ke Doug. Aku keluar dari Inn.

Aku pulang menuju rumah dan berpas-pasan dengan seorang pemuda, "Ah, Hello! Aku Rick, kau kakaknya Jack 'kan?" oh, ini yang namanya Rick. Rambutnya gak merah muda, *kecewa*, tapi berwarna coklat-panjang dan ia memakai kacamata.

"Hallo Rick, aku Claire. Salam kenal. Aku pergi dulu, ya!" ucapku sambil tersenyum lalu melambaikan tangan.

Aku berlari ke kebun, melihat Jack yang sedang berdiri di depan rumah. "CLAIRE…? Ngapain aja?! Aku ditinggal sendirian, lagi!" ucapnya cemberut.

"Maaf Jack.. ini sebagai permintaan maaf," aku menyodorkan _cookies _dari Inn. Jack ngiler.

"JACK!" teriakku. "Hahaha, sini!" ia tertawa dan mengambil _cookies _nya.

** _TO BE CONTINUED_**

* * *

**Author's Note : Maaf ya, kalau kepanjangan.. maaf juga kalau ada typo, bahasanya berbeli-belit, dan ceritanya **_**boring**_**! *nunduk*. Di sini aku kasih 3 event sekaligus; Event Mary, Jeff, dan Dokter Trent. Semoga kalian suka.. :D  
**

**Makasih buat yang mau read, dan makasih banyak yang mau nge-review. Kita ketemu lagi di Chapter 3. Sayonaraaaa~ :) **

**Love, Rin!  
**

**EDITED 25/08/2012  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**New Beginning**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Aku dan Jack masuk ke rumah untuk makan makanan masing-masing. Aku mengeluarkan kue-kue yang tadi kubeli, dan mengambil bekal yang –seharusnya jadi bekal sarapan- merayap jadi bekal makan siang telat 4 jam.

"Ck Claire! Kamu belum sarapan?" tanya Jack sambil memasukkan 5 biji _cookies _ke mulutnya.

"Iya, napa?" jawabku sambil membuka bekal yang ternyata isinya sayur lodeh(?). Lalu menyuapkannya pelan-pelan biar gak cepet habis. Ini makanan favoritku!

"Hati-hati kalau sakit, Claire," ucap Jack. Aku terharu, "Kamu khawatir sama aku, Jack?"

"Susah 'ntar nggak ada yang bantu di kebun," ucapnya santai. Ia pun melirik ke kantung plastik kueku.

"Halah… EIT. Jangan coba-coba, ya!" ujarku menarik kantung plastik menjauh dari Jack. "Jahat!" ia pun melangkah meninggalkan rumah.

"Mau kemana Jack?". "Ke Inn! Lapar!" balasnya lalu membanting pintu. Claire cuma geleng-geleng kepala sambil melanjutkan suapannya. Setelah selesai, ia berpindah ke kue kudapannya ditemani jus anggur dari _winery_.

"Ah.. kenyang.. ngapain lagi, ya? Nganggur nih.." aku pun melirik TV di depan meja makan. Lalu menyalakannya.

_**Channel 1**_

_**Ramalan cuaca untuk besok, cerah seharian!**_

_**Channel 2**_

_**Petani Fran! Petani Fran!**_

_**Iya?**_

_**Gimana caranya…**_

_**Channel 3**_

_**Mechabot Ultror episode 5!**_

_**Penting : Jangan menonton TV terlalu dekat dengan layar…**_

_**Channel 4 **_

_**Berita Mineral Town hari ini,**_

_**Goddess Festival akan diadakan tanggal 8 musim ini. Para Goddess akan membawa Spring pada kita tahun ini. Hey Ladies, berpartisipasi lah di acara ini. (Sfx : Hey Ladies by Rossa)**_

Aku heran menonton Channel 4. Ya, karena Sfx nya, ya, karena pembawa beritanya ngomong 'ini' terus. Aku pun memindah channelnya lagi, tapi ternyata balik ke channel 1. Biasa, TV butut! Aku pun mematikannya.

'Hmm, _Goddess Festival_? Nanti aku tanyakan pada Jack, ah!' batinku.

Aku pun menuju kamar Jack. Ada 2 kasur disana, apa Jack akan menikah? Hihi. Nanti aku tanyakan padanya. Aku pun menarik selimut dan terbuai alam mimpi…

Bangun-bangun udah jam 7 malam. Aku menuju dapur buat makan. Jack tiba-tiba datang. "Makan kok lama banget," tanyaku sambil menyiapkan bahan-bahan membuat nasi goreng.

"Aku mandi, dong! Mau bikin apa, Claire? Minta, yah.." balasnya lalu duduk manis di meja makan.

"Mandi dimana? Di rumahmu gak ada kamar mandi, masa mandi di rumah orang? Habis makan aku juga mau mandi," aku menyiapkan piring untuk kami berdua lalu menumpahkan(?) nasi gorengnya.

"Aku belum minta bikinin kamar mandi, jadi mandinya di _hot spring_ dulu, ya," ucapnya lalu menyambar piring yang kuberi.

"_Hot spring_ nya dimana?" tanyaku sambil makan kerupuk. "Di belakang kebun, alias di di gunung," balasnya.

"Wokeh," gini-gini aku pemberani, lho. "Oh ya, Jack. _Godess Festival _itu apa?"

"Festival buat cewek. Ceweknya ntar joget-joget gitu," balasnya lalu ngambil bakul buat nambah nasi goreng.

"Joget? Dangdutan, ya? Ikut..!" ucapku lantang. "Bukan dangdutan, Claire! Maksudku nari, bukan joget. Tapi mereka pakai baju khusus Claire, aku gak punya. Ya iyalah!" balasnya. Nasi satu bakul habis dilahap Jack.

"Yah, sayang ya. Aku mandi dulu Jack. Tolong cuciin piring, ya!" aku pun mengambil ember kecil dan handuk. Jack memberiku satu jempol, "Hati-hati, Claire.". Aku ngangguk.

Di luar, anjing Jack lagi ronda, namanya _lil' Jack_. Kuda Jack yang namanya _lil' Jo_ lagi makan rumput. Di lahannya udah ada 8 petak tanah 3x3 yang udah ditanami bibit. Hebat juga Jack, baru ditinggal keliling udah gini. Lahannya bersih, tapi Jack sisain beberapa batu kecil. Aku melanjutkan perjalanan.

Di gunung aku pun naik tangga menuju hot spring yang …terbuka. Jack gak bilang kalau itu pemandian terbuka! Karena malam aku jadi agak lega, lalu menggulung rambutku agar tidak basah. Aku menyalin baju dengan handuk dan masuk ke _spring_. Aku lepas handuknya terus aku taruh di kepala. Setelah kira-kira 1 jam, aku pun memasang _pajamas _biru sekalian buat tidur.

'_tap, tap, tap'_

Aku denger ada yang jalan. Masih mending manusia, kalau misalnya hewan liar gimana? Aku pun bergegas untuk pulang. Tapi..

**BRAKKKKK, DUK!**

"Ah, maaf!" aku pun melihat siapa yang ada di depanku, berharap bukan makhluk selain manusia.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa nak," balasnya dengan suara berat –tepatnya bapak-bapak-. Berarti manusia, fiuh.

"Kamu kakaknya Jack, ya? Perkenal kan, aku Gotz. Tinggal di belakang gunung," ia memperkenalkan diri. Gotz orangnya agak besar, memakai kaus putih.

"Saya Claire, salam kenal!" balasku. Ia pun tersenyum lalu pamit pulang, "Tadi aku memotong pangkal pohon di _Mother's Hill_. Aku adalah penebang kayu. Kapan-kapan mampir, ya," aku mengangguk lalu bersiap angkat kaki dari gunung.

"Hati-hati. Lain kali jangan berjalan di gunung sendirian, berbahaya!" ujarnya sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Terimakasih!" kami pun berpisah. Aku bergegas ke rumah untuk tidur. Ngantuk sehabis berendam.

Aku menarik selimut, lalu terlelap dan terbuai alam mimpi…

* * *

_**Spring the 6****th ****- 06.00 a.m, Stark Farm.**_

'PRIT! PRIT!'

"Claire! Bangun!" Jack niup peluit yang entah darimana asalnya. "Hari ini kita latihan di kebun. Cepat mandi dan kembali kesini sebelum jam 7!" ia bersikap layaknya Jendral yang lagi ngelatih anak buahnya.

"Uhm? Tapi.. 5 menit lagi, ya…" aku balik meluk guling. Jack narik gulingku, "GAK ADA TAPI-TAPIAN. 5, 4. 3.." dengan hitungan itu aku bangun dan langsung ngibrit ngambil handuk, ember kecil dan baju ganti lalu berlari ke arah pintu dan menutupnya.

"Jack tega~" aku berjalan perlahan ke _hot spring _karena masih ngantuk. Udara disini masih segar. Saat keluar dari rumah tadi, ada burung bermain-main di pekarangan rumah. Lil' Jo kejar-kejaran sama Lil' Jack.

Di _hot spring _aku bertemu dengan Popuri dan Ann. "Claire!" panggil mereka. "Ah, Popuri, Ann. Rajin betul pagi-pagi udah ke gunung," aku mengucek-ngucek mataku dan akhirnya benar-benar terbangun.

"Iya, jam 10 aku kerja di Inn. Yah, sedikit pemanasan ke sini sebelum berkerja," jawabnya.

"Sama seperti Ann, menghirup sedikit udara segar sebelum berkerja di _Poultry Farm_! _Pajamas _yang bagus, Claire!" ucap Popuri terkikik.

"Hahaha. Di rumah Jack belum ada kamar mandi, jadi aku mandi disini. Kutinggal sebentar, ya!" Mereka mengangguk lalu mulai bercerita satu sama lain.

Aku bergegas memasuki _hot spring, _teringat perkataan Jack tadi. Aku berendam selama setengah jam, lalu memakai baju lengan panjang putih di lapisi _overall _berwarna hijau.

"Aku duluan, ya! Jack ngancem kalau aku nggak buru-buru ke rumah," aku melambaikan tangan. "Dah Claire!" ucap mereka. Sebelum pulang, aku teratarik dengan rumput berwarna biru, lalu memetiknya dan mencium baunya, Herbal. Aku menyimpannya di dalam tas.

Aku masuk rumah lalu menggantung handuk dan memasak nasi omelet. Jack tidak ada di rumah, mungkin ia sedang mengurus ternaknya. Selesai makan aku mencuci piring dan menyisir rambutku yang setengah kering, lalu kuurai begitu saja. Aku tidak suka merias diri. Aku keluar rumah dan mendapati Jack sudah selesai menyiram tanamannya.

"Tepat waktu, Claire. Pertama-tama, ambil cangkul dan alat penyiram," aku pun mengambil cangkul yang duduk manis di dekat _shipping bin_. "Alat penyiramnya lagi kamu pegang, Jack. Kok minta ambilin sih?" tanyaku.

"Eh, eh! Itu alatku! Alatmu ada di rumah, di kotak peralatan,". Aku memberi Jack tatapan apa-bedanya-alatku-dan-alatmu, lalu masuk ke rumah dan mengambilnya.

"Ugh. Berat Jack! Punyamu ringan, kenapa?" tanyaku. "Tentu saja, punyaku kan sudah di _upgrade _dengan _mystrile_," jawabnya bangga. "Curang! Biar aku pakai punyamu!"

"ENGGAK BISA! Sekarang cepat beli bibit lobak, kentang, dan mentimun di supermarket masing-masing satu dalam waktu 30 menit!"

"Tapi, Jack…"

"NGGAK ADA TAPI-TAPIAN! Maju, jalan!" Jack jadi sangar. Aku baru sadar, Jack mendapat sifatnya dari Ibu; sangar kalau lagi serius. Aku pun ngacir ke supermarket.

Sesampainya, aku beli bibit seperti yang diperintahkan Jack, dan beli roti buat makan siang. "Totalnya 655 G," ujar Jeff. Aku memberikan uangnya.

"Hey, Claire! Mau kerja, ya?" ucap Karen. AKu mengangguk dan mulai bercakap-cakap dengan Karen sebentar.

Mataku tertarik oleh tas punggung yang lebih besar dari punyaku, "Berapa harganya?" tanyaku. "3000 G, Claire. Tas itu menampung barangmu lebih banyak 3x lipat," balasnya. Waduh, lagi krisis keuangan. Aku pun nyengir kuda lalu pamit ke Jeff, "Gak jadi, deh Jeff. Pulang dulu, ya!" Aku pergi tanpa perasaan meninggalkan Jeff yang terdiam di tempatnya. Maaf kan aku Jeff! –jadi sinetron-.

Aku berlari ke kebun dengan 3 bibit di tangan. Jack tampak puas, lalu memberikan cangkulku.

"Intinya, santai. Ayunkan ke depan dengan santai tapi mantap," ia menjelaskan. Aku pun mencoba mengangkat cangkul dengan susah payah. Tapi keseimbanganku hilang dan jatuh ke belakang. "Coba lagi!" ujar Jack kejam.

Setelah mencoba 10 kali, aku tetap gagal. Jatuh ke segala arah, dan Jack tetap memaksa untuk mencoba lagi. Aku mulai putus asa, panas matahari menyengat kepalaku yang tak tertutup. Aku mengayunkan cangkul itu sekali lagi,

"HIYAA!" 'KRAS!' sepitak tanah telah tercangkul olehku.

"Hore, hore! Kita berhasil, Boots! WE DID IT. BERHASIL!" akupun mulai joget-joget dan nyanyi lagu 'Berhasil'-nya Dora.

"Aku bukan Boots! Lanjutkan, Claire. Tanahnya 3x3, tapi sisakan satu di tengah untuk menyiram. Karena alat penyirammu belum di-_upgrade_ kamu belum bisa nyiram yang di tengah," jelasnya, mau marah karena aku mulai menggila.

"Kenapa gak pinjam alat penyiram punyamu saja? Kapasitas nya tinggi dan lebih ringan dari punya–" Jack melotot ke arahku. "Iya, iya, ngerti."

Aku pun melanjutkan mencangkul tanah. Sekarang aku lebih terbiasa dan melakukannya agak cepat dari yang tadi.

"Ah, selesai juga akhirnya," aku menyeka keringatku. "Nah, sekarang sebarkan bibit-bibit tadi.." ucap Jack, sekarang agak kaleman dikit lah.

Aku menebar bibit tadi dengan hati-hati. Entah kenapa sekarang aku mulai tertarik dengan kehidupan berkebun ini. Yah, baguslah..

"Terakhir, isi alat ini dengan air, lalu siram bibit-bibit ini dengan air yang cukup. Dan pelajaran kita untuk hari ini selesai," ucapnya. Aku tersenyum lebar dan bergegas memungut alat penyiram berwarna ungu dan mengisinya di kolam. Setelah membawanya dengan susah payah, aku menyiram bibit-bibit itu dengan susah payah pula.

Jam tanganku menunjukan pukul 12.15 p.m. pantas saja panasnya sangat menyengat, "Sudah Jack. Gimana kerjaku?" aku tersenyum sumringah. "Bagus, Claire. Lumayan. Sekarang, bubar jalan!" ucapnya sambil bertepuk tangan 3 kali. Ia pun ngeloyor entah kemana, kayaknya sih ke Inn. MAKAN! Ck, Jack.

Merasa agak lapar, akupun mengambil roti yang kubeli dari supermarket dan memakannya. Aku duduk di bawah pohon apel yang berada di sebelah kolam ikan Jack, ikannya lumayan banyak lah. Aku menatap bibit yang telah kutanam lalu menatap langit. Apa aku bisa menjadi seorang petani yang ibu dan ayah harapkan? Menanam bibit saja aku tidak becus. "Hufh," aku menghela nafas. Lalu perlahan berdiri dan pergi menuju perpustakaan untuk bertemu Mary.

Saat keluar dari perkebunan, aku melihat Gray sedang berjalan bolak-balik di depan kebunku, "Ah! Claire, a-aku pergi berkerja dulu, ya," ucapnya agak terkejut lalu bergegas ke rumah Saibara. Aku mengangguk lalu melanjutkan perjalanan ke perpustakaan.

Di depan rumah Saibara, aku mendengar Saibara berteriak, "Sudah! Keluar sana! Kau hanya bisa mengacau saja!". Gray pun keluar dengan muka masam dan menggerutu kecil.

"Gray?" aku memanggilnya yang tak sadar akan kehadiranku. "Ah, Claire! A-apa kau dengar apa kata kakekku t-tadi?" ucapnya sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan topi. Aku mengangguk kecil, mukanya memerah karena malu.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanyaku akhirnya. Ia terdiam dan menatapku sebentar, "Perpustakaan," jawabnya singkat.

"Wah, aku juga mau kesana. Sama-sama, yuk!" aku menarik tangannya. "E-eh.." ia pun menarik tangannya kembali, mukanya memerah. Aku nggak sadar megang tangannya, "Maaf Gray, aku gak sadar," aku nyengir kuda. Kami pun berjalan ke perpustakaan tanpa berbicara sepatah kata apapun.

Sesampainya di perpustakaan, Gray langsung menuju salah satu rak buku disana. "Mary.." aku memberikan Mary herbal yang kupetik di gunung tadi pagi. "Claire, kau tidak perlu susah-susah memberiku ini. Tapi, terima kasih banyak!" ujarnya sambil tersenyum manis.

Aku menuju sebuah rak buku yang berisi novel Mary tentang detektif. Setelah selesai membacanya, aku tertarik pada buku yang berjudul "Legenda Mineral Town" yang ditulis oleh Basil.

Di dalamnya berisi tentang legenda Kappa di danau yang menyukai mentimun, Harvest Goddes yang tinggal di air terjun, _Flower of Happiness _yang hanya ada pada Winter, dan sebagainya. Setelah selesai membaca buku itu, Gray pamit pulang pada Mary dan padaku, "Aku pulang ke Inn dulu Mary. Aku duluan Claire," ucapnya dingin lalu keluar dari perpustakaan.

Aku memperhatikan Mary yang terdiam di tempatnya, dengan mukanya yang memerah. Aku mendekatinya dan menggodanya, "Mary kenapa? Sakit? Mukanya merah banget…"

Mary terkejut dan menatapku, mukanya bertambah merah, "Claire!". Aku hanya tertawa kecil dan menggodanya lagi, "Gray, ya? Ceritakan!"

Ia pun mulai menceritakan tentang Gray dan novel barunya yang menggunakan Gray sebagai tokoh utamanya, "Aku tertarik padanya saat pertama kali berbicara padanya tahun lalu. Jack juga melihatnya, aku maluuu sekali," ucapnya sambil menutupi mukanya.

Aku tertawa kecil dan menepuk pundak Mary, "Aku bantu Mary, ya… Nge-comblangin kalian berdua.." aku menggodanya lagi, tapi soal comblang itu aku serius.

Mukanya memerah lagi, "Seriusan Claire? Mohon bantuannya, ya!" ia tertawa lalu memelukku. Mary benar-benar serius tentang Gray. Aku akan berusaha untuk sahabatku, Mary! Kami melanjutkan cerita, kami juga bercerita tentang festival tanggal 8 nanti.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 4, akupun bergegas pergi dari perpustakaan, "Mary, aku pulang dulu, ya. Jangan lupa besok ajak Gray!" ucapku. Mary tertawa kecil lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. Aku melambaikan tanganku.

Di perjalanan menuju Inn, untuk bertemu dan mengobrol dengan Ann, aku berpikir tentang rencana Mary dan Gray. Mudah saja, saat Gray sedang berada di perpustakaan besok, Mary akan mengajaknya. Aku tidak mau mengganggu mereka berdua, tapi Mary bersikeras agar aku berada di perpustakaan saat itu juga.

Aku terus berpikir sampai tak sadar aku sudah ada di depan pintu Inn sedari tadi. Ann mengagetkanku, "Claire! Kok melamun, sih? Ayo duduk! Mau pesan apa?".

"Eh.. umm, Es Teh sama _Apple Pie _saja, deh.." ucapku kaget lalu duduk di kursi Inn. Ann pun menghilang di balik pintu dapur, dan kembali dengan nampan pesananku dan makanannya sendiri.

"Pesanan datang!" ucapnya lalu ikut duduk di sebelahku. "Mikiran apa tadi, Claire?" ucapnya lalu menyendokan salad ke mulutnya.

Aku diam sebentar, masih berpikir tentang rencana besok, "…Gray…" ucapku pelan. Ann melotot melihatku. Saat aku ingin mengucapkan kata 'Mary' dan rencanaku… "UAPA? KAU SUKA DIA? BERITA BESAR, BERITA BESAR!" Ann teriak-teriak gak jelas lalu lari menuju telepon dan mulai menelpon Elli, Popori dan Karen untuk datang ke Inn.

Aku gak bisa bilang apa-apa dan membatu di kursi. 5 menit kemudian yang lain datang dan duduk sesak-sesakkan di salah satu meja Inn. Ann ikut-ikutan juga.

Mereka serentak bilang, "KAMU SUKA GRAY, CLAIRE?!". Mukaku memerah. Bukan karena aku suka Gray, tapi karena aku takut kalau Gray yang ada di atas denger teriakkan mereka. Dan aku bersyukur Ann dan yang lainnya enggak terlalu akrab sama Mary, jadi Mary nggak ada disini.

Aku melotot ke arah 4 cewek yang teriak-teriak di depanku. Mereka lalu diam dan duduk manis di tempat masing-masing tetapi masih senyum-senyum menggodaku.

Aku melirik ke Ann yang lagi melet-melet lidah usil ke arahku, aku memberinya tatapan kita-bicarakan-ini-nanti.

"Apa Claire? Jangan marah, dong. Nanti cantiknya ilang, loh. Gray jadi enggak suka ntar…" Ann ngedip-ngedipin matanya.

"ANN...!"

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**

* * *

**Rin : Ann usil, ya?**

**Ann : Kan kamu yang bikin aku jadi usil *meletin lidah***

**Claire : Aku cantik ya… *senyum-senyum***

**Rin : Yah sudah lah! Semoga kalian suka sama chapter yang ini. Maaf kalau **_**boring**_**, bahasanya berbelit (banget), typo, dan lain-lain. Saya masih pemulaaaa T.T**

**Ketemu lagi di chapter 4… R&R please? :)**

**EDITED 25/08/2012  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Claire's Plan!**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing but this fic! (I guess)**

**Buat Yuu Yurino, makasih banyak buat review dan favenya ^o^. Masalah pairing, dari awal sudah mau GrayxClaire, tapi enggak tau kapan munculnya ToT. Tapi, pasti keluar, kok. Tunggu aja, ya! Keep reading!**

**Last, Enjoy~ :)**

* * *

_**Spring the 7****th****, Stark Farm in the morning.**_

Pagi-pagi di Stark Farm sudah gaduh oleh pertikaian 2 makhluk yang berbeda kepribadian dan sikap 180 derajat.

"Claire! Ayo bangun! Hari ini kita belajar berternak!" Jack narik-narik kaki kananku. "Enggak! Aku capek banget gara-gara kemaren, punggungku sakit-sakit! Tobat!" balasku menutupi muka dengan bantal.

"Berternak enggak sesusah berkebun, kok Claire. Ayo lah, ayam, sapi, dan dombaku unyu-unyu, kok!" ucapnya lagi. Aku menatapnya sebentar, lalu bangun dari kasur. "Jack, saat aku melihat ternakmu di _Yodel Ranch _mereka tidak terlihat seperti itu." Jack bergidik mengingat tragedi antara ternaknya dan May. Yang membuatnya harus mengurus sapi dan dombanya secara ekstra seharian penuh. Ia pun menarik tanganku dan menyeretku keluar rumah.

Jack berlari ke bangunan putih di sebelah kincir air, "Ini kandang ayam. Di dalamnya sudah ada 5 ayamku. Aku menyisakan 5 kotak makanan untuk ayammu nanti. Itu jika kau berminat…". Ia membuka pintu perlahan.

"Ini Cha, Chi, Chu, Che, dan Cho," ia memperkenalkan ayam-ayamnya yang terlihat sama. "Ayam suka dielus," ia mengelus salah satu ayamnya, ayam itu terlihat senang. Aku mencobanya pada salah satu ayam dipojok kandang. Ia tidak terlihat senang saat aku mencoba mendekatinya, perlahan aku meletakkan tanganku di kepalanya dan.. kejadian itu terjadi dengan cepat, ia mematukku.

"AUUU!" teriakkan 5 oktaf-ku melengking. Ayam itu masih tidak melepas patukannya dari tanganku.

"JACK! Tolong! Ayam ini MONSTER!" aku menarik tanganku. Tapi, semakin aku berusaha melepasnya, semakin keras ia mematukku.

"CHO! Lepaskan Claire!" ucapnya lalu menarik ayam yang bernama Cho itu menjauh dariku. "Maaf, Claire. Cho memang tidak terbiasa dengan orang-orang baru," ucapnya sambil memperhatikan tanganku yang memerah."Kau coba elus si Cha saja.". Aku mengulurkan tanganku pada Cha, lalu keelus perlahan-lahan. Ia senang dengan elusanku, "Aih… lucunya!". Aku menggendongnya sebentar lalu mengembalikannya ke tanah. "Selanjutnya apa?" tanyaku.

"Memberi makan mereka. Ambil pakannya di kotak pakan ayam secukupnya. Lalu letakkan di kotak makan mereka," jelasnya singkat. Aku mengerjakannya perlahan-lahan. "Sudah Jack!"

"Bagus. Kau mau coba pelihara ayam milikmu sendiri?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk kecil. Ia memngambil sebutir telur yang dihasilkan oleh ayamnya. Setelah meletakkan telur itu disebuah kotak di sampingku, ia menjelaskan, "Ini _incubator_, tempat menetaskan telur. Sekitar 3 hari, telurnya akan menetas. Kita tetaskan 2 telur, agar _progress _mu agak cepetan". Aku menatap Jack datar saat dia bilang kata 'agak' nya itu.

"Telur yang dihasilkan ayam bisa dijual ke Zack. Tinggal masukkan saja ke _shipping bin_, nanti Zack akan mengambilnya," jelasnya sambil meletakkan telur-telur ke _shipping bin_.

"Sekarang, mari ke kandang ternak!" ucapnya bersemangat, aku hanya mengekor di belakang.

Aku memperhatikan kandang, ada sapi dan domba masing-masing 5 ekor. Mereka terlihat sehat-sehat, tak seperti pertama kali aku melihat mereka. Aku mengelus sapi Jack sebentar. "Mooo!". Aku tersenyum, "Hai, sapi. Aku Claire…!"

"Dia punya nama Claire, namanya Coa. Di sebelah kananmu Coi, Cou, Coe, Coo. Dan domba di sebelah kiriku, Sha, Shi, Shu, She, Sho." Jelasnya.

"Enggak punya ide, ya Jack?" Iyalah, nama ayam, sapi, dan dombanya berirama begitu. Jack tersenyum kecut, "Biar enak diingat!". "Alibi~" aku menjulurkan lidah pada Jack.

"Ah, sudahlah! Sekarang beri makan mereka!" duh, Jack mulai sangar. Aku bergerak cepat dan memberi kesepuluh ternak itu jerami secukupnya, "Sudah, hah, Jack…". Stamina mulai menurun… aku udah mulai ngos-ngosan.

"Sekarang memerah susu sapi dan mencukur bulu domba, beli alatnya di Saibara," ucapnya. "Aku enggak ada uang! Sementara pakai punya-" Jack memeberiku uang 5000 G, "Sisanya untukmu". Wajahku jadi cerah, "Asyik…! Makasih Jack-ku sayang!" aku mencoba memeluknya. "Udah beli sana! GPL! Gak pake lama!" ucapnya sangar, ia menghindari pelukanku. Aku memonyongkan bibirku dan bergegas menuju _Blacksmith_.

Jack aneh! Padahal saat Malam Natal ia ingin memelukku. Aku tertawa kecil mengingat ekspresi Jack saat itu.

'Kling-Kling' suara bel saat aku memasuki _Blacksmith_.

"Hai, Saibara! Ada stok pemerah susu sapi dan pencukur bulu domba?" tanyaku pada Saibara yang sedang mengerjakan sebuah cangkul.

"Ada, Claire. Totalnya 3800 G," ia menyerahkan alat-alat tersebut. Aku menyerahkan uangnya. "Terimakasih Saibara…" aku memasukkan alat-alat ku ke ransel.

"Ah!"

Aku dan Saibara menoleh ke sumber suara, ternyata Gray. Ia memegangi tangannya. "Gray?! Kenapa?" aku meraih tangannya lalu memperhatikannya sejenak, "Ada luka bakar, Gray!". Saibara bergegas menuju kamarnya.

"Kau tak apa-apa Gray? Sakit Gray?" aku meniup lukanya perlahan-lahan. "T-tidak apa-apa, Claire," ia menarik tangannya dengan kasar lalu menutup muka dengan topinya. Aku hanya menatapnya dengan bingung.

Saibara datang dengan kotak P3K. Ia pun merawat luka Gray, "Kenapa kau ceroboh sekali anak muda?!". "Aku tak sengaja menyentuh pemanasnya!" balasnya dengan sebal. "Kau harus berhati-hati, Gray!" ucap Saibara lagi. Gray menatap kakeknya sebentar, lalu membuang muka ke lantai. Saibara menjauh dan melanjutkan perkerjaannya.

Aku memperhatikan tangan Gray sebentar, "Sudah lebih baik sekarang," aku tersenyum padanya. "Oh, ya. Kau mau ke perpustakaan siang ini 'kan? Aku ikut, ya! Aku jemput jam 1 nanti!" Gray belum menjawab ajakanku, dengan segera aku berjalan menuju pintu dan melambaikan tangan pada Saibara dan Gray. Rencana dimulai! Mau tidak mau dia harus ke perpustakaan hari ini!

Aku bergegas ke rumah, mengingat Jack yang sedang menunggu di kandang. Duh, gawat nih. Aku membuka pintu kandang perlahan…

"CLAIRE… Kemana saja ka-". Aku memotong pembicaraannya, "Tadi Gray luka! Aku membantunya sebentar.." jelasku. Sebenarnya tidak bisa dibilang membantu, sih. Aku hanya meniup lukanya, itupun tidak lama, Gray malah menarik tangannya.

Jack terdiam sebentar, "..Gray?" ucapnya bingung. "Kau sedang berhubungan dengan Gray?" mukanya berubah menjadi menggodaku. Aduh, bertambah pula orang yang salah paham selain Ann dan yang lain.

"Bukan! Aku membantunya sebagai teman saja, kok!" ucapku sewot lalu menunjukkan alat pemerah susu sapi dan pencukur bulu domba. Pencukur? Bukan! Yang disebut 'pencukur' oleh mereka itu adalah sebuah gunting berukuran besar untuk memotong –ya iyalah-.

"Ah, masa? Ya sudahlah. Sekarang kita perah susu sapinya dulu," ia mencontohkan cara kerja alat itu dengan singkat, padat, dan jelas. Coa menghasilkan susu yang cukup banyak, lalu ia memasukkan susu tersebut ke _shipping bin_.

Aku mendekati sapi yang berada paling dekat denganku dan berjongkok di sampingnya lalu memasang alat pemerah susu sapi, "Terus diapain Jack?". Jack menjelaskannya lagi, aku mengikuti instruksi nya. Setelah kurang lebuh 15 menit, aku hanya mendapatkan sedikit susu.

Karena capek, aku mulai marah-marah sama sapinya, "Hei, Sapi! Setelah apa yang kulakukan selama 15 menit, hanya ini yang kudapatkan?!" aku menatap sinis pada si sapi. Eh, itu sapi balik natap sinis ke aku, ditambah, ia memukulkan ekornya ke tubuhku.

"Ngajak berantem, heh? Oke, hadapi kekuatan Claire Woman!" aku menyiapkan kuda-kudaku.

Jack dan Coa _sweatdropped_, 'Claire Woman? Cat Woman, kali? Lagi pula, masa Cat Woman pake kuda-kuda, sih?' mungkin itu yang ada di benak mereka(?) sekarang.

"Claire, stop! Ini bukan saatnya untuk berantem! Buang-buang waktu, tau! Bisa-bisa jam makan siangku terpotong cuma gara-gara kalian berdua!" Hedeh, Jack. Makan lagi, makan lagi.

Jack memberikan tips untuk mendapatkan susu yang banyak dengan sabar. Karena aku lola, Jack mengulangnya 5x berturut-turut, "Udah ngerti Claire?" mulutnya berbusa –lebay deng-. Aku menangguk kecil dan memerah susu sapinya sekali lagi. Wah, dapat ukuran yang _medium_! Aku hendak menyanyi lagu 'berhasil' lagi, tapi Jack memotongnya dengan pelototan bertubi-tubi ke arahku. Kemudian aku memasukkan susu yang kuperah susah payah selama setengah jam ke dalam _shipping bin_.

"Sekarang, cukur bulu domba!" ucapnya. Ia mencontohkannya padaku dengan secepat kilat. Karena Jack lagi _badmood_ aku langsung praktekan aja ke domba yang lain. Aku menatap domba dengan bingung, aku pun mulai memotong bulu bagian kepala domba itu…

"CLAIRE!"

Aku tersentak, kaget. "Mau kau apakan kuping si Shi! Dan mana ada orang yang mencukur bulu kepala domba!" ucapnya sangar. Aku memperhatikan guntingku, yang HAMPIR menyatu dan memotong sesuatu yang ada di tengahnya- telinga kecil Shi. Aku kaget dan buru-buru melempar gunting itu ke tanah. Jack mengambilnya dan mengajarkan tips untukku lagi, walaupun harus diulang berkali-kali. Maafkan aku Jack!

Setelah berkutat dengan Jack dan dombanya selama setengah jam, kami duduk di bawah pohon apel. Aku memulai pembicaraan normal dengannya, "Jack? Kamu pergi sama siapa ke _Goddess Festival_?". "Gak ada," jawabnya singkat.

"Hoh? Kenapa?" tanyaku heran. "Enggak punya kencan," jawabnya singkat lagi. "Hah? Ka-kamu masih _single _Jack?!" aku mau ketawa. Iya dia bisa _upgrade_ rumah, kandang dan alat-alatnya ke _level _paling tinggi, tapi selama disini dia enggak ada ngedeketin para cewek. Pantesan temen-temen gak ada yang ngebahas soal Jack. _Poor Jack_…

"Ya udah, berangkat sama aku aja, deh…" ucapku prihatin, _toh _aku enggak punya kencan juga. "Aku punya ide! Kamu ajak Popuri aja, gih! Kai kan gak ada kecuali _Summer_!" ucapku bersemangat. "_BIG NO_! Kecuali kita berangkat ber-3, aku baru mau," ucapnya. "Yah.. Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Karena aku enggak mungkin diterima karena kami berdua tidak dekat, kalau ada kamu kan pasti dia mau. Lagipula, walaupun aku diterima, aku tidak mau membiarkanmu sendirian di _Festival _itu," balas Jack serius. "Jack.. aku terharu.." balasku.

"Oh, ya! Aku belum mandi! Jack aku mandi dulu, ya!" aku nyengir kuda lalu bersiap-siap untuk mandi. Jack mengangguk dan pergi keluar perkebunan untuk ..makan siang.

Sepulangnya dari mandi, aku menyiram bibit-bibit yang baru kutanam semalam, "Cepat tumbuh bibitku sayang!" aku berbicara pada bibit-bibit di tanah. Heh?! Masa tiba-tiba aku jadi kurang waras, sih? _No, no_. Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku.

Setelah selesai, aku menuju _Poultry Farm _dan mengajak Popuri ke _Festival _bersama Jack dan aku, Popuri menerimanya dengan senang hati. Jam tangan milikku menunjukkan pukul 12.45 p.m, saatnya menjemput Gray!

'Kling-kling' terdengar lagi bunyi bel dari pintu _Blacksmith_ saat aku menarik pintu masuknya. "Gray, ayo kita berangkat sekarang!" seruku saat mendapati sosok Gray di ujung ruangan. Ia mengangguk lalu keluar dan berjalan bersamaku menuju perpustakaan.

Di dalam aku melihat Mary sedang mengerjakan novel barunya, ia bilang novelnya tentang _Love Story _gitu, seperti Romeo dan Juliet. "Mary!" aku memberikan Mary herbal yang kutemukan di _hot spring _setelah mandi tadi –seperti kemarin-.

"Claire.. sudah kubilang-". Aku menggeleng seakan-akan mengatakan padanya aku tidak keberatan untuk memberinya sesuatu tiap hari.

Entah kenapa Gray menuju lantai 2 dan membaca di atas. Ini kesempatan untuk membicarakan rencana _Goddess Festival_! "Mary.. kapan kau akan mengajaknya?" ucapku setengah berbisik, takut kalau Gray dengar. "Biasanya ia selesai membaca dan pulang jam 4, disaat itulah aku mengajaknya!" bisiknya. Aku memberikan 1 jempol untuk Mary.

Aku menuju salah satu rak buku dan mendapati buku tentang 7 kurcaci yang hidup disini, mereka berwarna-warni dan memiliki kepribadian yang berbeda. Saking keasyikan membaca buku itu, aku tidak sadar ternyata sudah pukul 03.45. Mary memberi kode bahwa Gray akan turun dan kemudian aku berakting sedang serius membaca. Akhirnya Gray turun,

"Mary, aku pulang dulu, ya," ucap Gray dingin. "G-gray! Tunggu sebentar.." ucap Mary menahannya. "Besok 'kan _Goddess Festival_.. Apa kau sudah p-punya teman ken-kencan?" ucap Mary terbata-bata, mukanya merah sekali. Gray mengangkat sebelah alisnya, ""Tidak ada, kenapa?". Mary menghela nafas lega, "Mm, mau tidak besok pergi denganku?" ucap Mary langsung. Gray terdiam sebentar, lalu mengangguk kecil, "Aku akan jemput kau besok Mary."

Mary terlihat sangat senang, ia melirikku. Aku tersenyum lebar dan memberikan 2 jempol untuknya. Gray memerhatikanku dengan bingung, dengan sigap aku pun melanjutkan akting amatir seorang Claire yang sedang serius membaca buku. Aku hanya bisa tertawa kecil lalu berpura-pura membalik-balikkan halaman demi halaman buku '7 Kurcaci' itu.

Gray pun keluar dari perpustakaan. "MARY…!" teriakku kecil, "Selamat, ya!" ucapku sambil memeluknya. "Aku masih belum percaya Gray akan menerimanya, terimakasih Claire!" ia memelukku balik.

"Baiklah, Mary. Aku mau makan siang dulu ke Inn! Da-dah..! Sampai ketemu besok di _Rose Square_, ya!" ucapku lalu menggenggam daun pintu perpustakaan. "Kamu belum makan, Claire? Maaf aku telah merepotkanmu dan membuatmu telat makan," ucapnya meringis kecil. "Ah, biasa saja, Mary! Sudah, ya!" aku melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum pada Mary.

Aku berjalan menuju Inn dengan perasaan gembira, Mary senang, akupun senang! Sesampainya di Inn, aku duduk dan memesan _Full Meal _dan air dingin pada Ann. Ann menuju dapur dan menyiapkan pesananku. Seperti biasa, ia datang membawa pesanan dan duduk di sebelahku lalu meneguk jus melonnya, alias ikutan makan bersamaku.

Aku menyantap makanan dengan bersemangat. Ann menatapku heran, "Oh! Besok kan _Goddess Festival_, kau bahagia karena diajak menjadi teman kencannya Gray 'kan?". Aku memberi Ann tatapan tebakanmu-salah-besar-sobat. Ann menuju telepon Inn dan memberikan pengumuman yang enggak jelas kebenarannya. Kali ini kubiarkan saja, aku juga ingin bercerita dengan yang lainnya tentang Gray dan Mary.

5 menit berlalu. Seperti semalam, 5 cewek berdesak-desakkan di satu meja kecil Inn. Aku heran, padahal kemarin aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya, termasuk rencanaku, tapi mereka tetep percaya pada pengumuman 'palsu' dari Ann.

"Ann, bisa kita ke kamarmu?" tanyaku sedikit memohon. Ia mengangguk, kami pun mengikutinya menuju pintu dapur.

Setelah masuk kamar Ann, aku takjub sendiri. Ann tomboy, tapi kamarnya manisss banget. Bernuansa _pink _dan renda-renda. "Takjub, 'kan? Ann itu kamarnya aja yang manis, orangnya-" omongan Karen terpotong saat Ann menjitaknya. "Ow.." ucap Karen sambil menggosok-gosok kepalanya. Aku tertawa kecil melihat tingkah mereka berdua. Kami pun duduk melingkar di lantai kamar Ann.

Aku memulai pembicaraan, "Jadi, ini soal _Goddess Festival_… Popuri, biarkan aku menyelesaikan kalimatku dulu," ucapku setelah melihat Popuri ingin berteriak 'Gray'. Popuri terdiam dan memonyongkan bibirnya.

"Ku perjelas satu hal terlebih dahulu, aku TIDAK bersama GRAY. MARY-lah YANG bersamaNYA. Jelas?" ucapku memerhatikan ke 4 cewek yang menghela nafas kecewa.

"Nah, sekarang sebutkan teman kencan kalian masing-masing," ucapku _to the point _yang terang membuat para cewek di sana _blushing _semua. "Kita mulai dari Ann!" ucapku bersemangat.

"Kenapa a-.. baiklah, aku beri tahu kalian," ucapnya setelah melihat ekspresi teman-temannya, Popuri memasang wajah _Puppy Eyes_, Elli terlihat sedih, Karen terlihat kecewa, dan- aku, yang melotot sangar padanya.

"Cliff.. aku mengajaknya tadi pagi," ucap Ann singkat lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Sorak-sorakkan kecil terdengar dari kami. "Sekarang Elli.." ucap Karen.

"Hm? Sama seperti tahun lalu, aku mengajak Trent dan ia menerimanya.." ucap Elli pelan, mukanya memerah. Sorak-sorakkan terdengar kembali. "Karen!" ucap Popuri.

"Kau pura-pura tidak tahu, ya Popuri? Rick mengajakku saat aku berkunjung menengok Lilia," ucap Karen santai, tapi ia tidak bisa menutupi mukanya yang memerah. Popuri terkikik, "Giliranku…! Ini giliranku!" serunya. Suasana jadi hening. Aku nyengir sambil menatap Popuri.

"Aku bersama Claire, kok! Iya 'kan Claire?" ucapnya sambil memeluk lenganku. Kami ber-5 pun tertawa dan berbagi bermacam kisah hingga malam datang. Kami pun pamit pulang pada Ann, jam menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Aku keluar dari dapur, banyak penduduk yang sedang bersantai di Inn. Sebelum pulang aku membayar makan siangku sekaligus memesan _Cheesecake _dan Susu dingin masing-masing 2, untukku dan Jack.

Aku pamit pulang pada penduduk yang menyadari bahwa aku berada di Inn. Aku memegang daun pintu lalu keluar dari Inn dan menutupnya perlahan.

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**

* * *

**Rin : Ann penyebar pengunguman 'palsu'**

**Karen : Jitakkan Ann lumayan juga, dia bener-bener macho!**

**Ann : APA?!**

**Rin : Maaf kalau ceritanya **_**boring**_**, bahasa berbelit, ada typo, dan lain sebagainya. Publish chapter ini agak lama, soalnya modem saya habis pulsa ToT. Semoga kalian suka chapter ini..! Ketemu lagi di chapter 5.. Sayonara~~~**

**EDITED 25/08/2012  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Goddess Festival**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing but this fic~**

**Buat Yuu Yurino, kita tunggu aja nanti.. Makasih sudah nge-review ^.^**

**Dan buat KoroCorona, makasih buat reviewnya di chap.1 ! :D  
**

**Chapter 5, enjoy…**

* * *

Aku dan Popuri berjalan menuju _Rose Square_ setelah berpisah dengan Karen dan Elli yang langsung menuju rumah masing-masing. Popuri bilang ia ingin mengantarku sampai rumah. Aku menolaknya tapi ia tetap memaksa. Kalau keinginan Popuri tidak diiyakan, dia bilang padaku akan ngambek dan nyebarin gossip yang enggak-enggak seperti misalnya, 'Claire adalah seorang pemulung depresi dari pulau _**x**_ yang menyamar menjadi wanita berambut pirang dan mengancam Jack untuk membiarkan ia tinggal di rumahnya,'. Enggak banget, kan?

"Claire~ kamu sudah bisa nari buat besok?" ucap Popuri semangat. "Umm, belum. Lagipula aku enggak punya bajunya, jadi enggak bisa ikut.." balasku pelan. Agak kecewa juga, sih. "Oh iya.. Baju itu diturunkan dari generasi ke generasi. Sayang ya, Claire. Kamu pasti cantik dengan gaun itu," ucapnya lagi. Aku tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Popuri. Aku? Cantik? Tak mungkin~~

Sesampainya, Popuri langsung pamit pulang, "Dah, Claire! Aku jemput nanti pagi…!".

Aku tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan padanya. Aku memperhatikan kebun sebentar. "Popuri…?!" aku memanggil Popuri yang belum berjalan terlalu jauh dari rumahku.

"Ya Claire? Ada apa…?" ia mendekatiku. Aku terdiam dan masih memperhatikan kebun. "Claire?! Apa yang kau-" ia mengikuti arah pandanganku.

"**GYAAA…!" **

Aku menutup mulut Popuri dengan tanganku. "Ha.. hantu Claire! SELAMATKAN AKU!" ia kembali berteriak sambil memelukku. "Popu! Tenang! Aku takut kalau itu hewan liar...", aku mengambil palu yang berada di sebelah pintu rumah.

Aku masih memperhatikan bayangan di kebun, bayangan itu semakin mendekat.. mendekati kami.. Popuri semakin erat memelukku.

"**AAAAA…!" **

"Tenang anak muda, ini aku Gotz! Gotz!" ucap bayangan itu.

"Gotz?" ucapku dan Popuri berbarengan. Gotz terbelak melihat palu yang siap dipukulkan ke arahnya.

"C-Claire, turunkan dulu palumu.." ucap Gotz pelan. Aku menurunkan paluku dan tersenyum malu, "Maaf Gotz.. Kukira hewan liar..".

"Ada perlu apa, Gotz?" tanya Popuri. Tunggu dulu, ini yang punya rumah siapa sih sebenernya?

Gotz menunjukkan sebuah kotak yang dibawanya sedari tadi pada kami. "Wah! Hadiah, ya! Makasih Gotz.. Tapi hari ini bukan hari ulang tahunku.." ucap Popuri pelan sambil berpikir.

Gotz memberi Popuri tatapan GR-banget-lu-Popuri lalu memberikan kotak berpita merah muda-nya padaku.

"Wah.. apa ini Gotz?" aku memperhatikan kotak itu sebentar lalu membukanya. Di dalamnya terdapat gaun merah muda berkain lembut. Aku menatap Gotz dengan tatapan bingung.

"Awalnya gaun itu milik istriku dan ingin ia berikan pada anakku. Tetapi, musibah terjadi 2 tahun lalu. Saat itu kami berjalan bersama di gunung, tiba-tiba badai datang. Aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan mereka. Aku merasa bersalah sampai sekarang," Gotz bercerita tentang masa lalu keluarganya dengan sedih. Popuri menepuk pundak Gotz untuk menyemangatinya. Tapi.. kelihatannya bukan seperti menepuk tapi memukul pundak Gotz. Gotz buru-buru pamit dan cabut menjauhi Popuri.

"Hiks, hiks. Kasihan Gotz…" ucap Popuri sambil terisak. Aku menatap Popuri sebentar, tangisnya makin kencang. "Popuri… Kok kamu yang sedih sampai nangis gini? Banjir tau," ucapku datar tanpa perasaan.

Popuri terdiam sebentar lalu terkikik, "Gak tau! Aku saja lupa kenapa aku menangis,". Aku _sweatdrop_, Popuri masih tertawa. "Itu artinya aku jemput kamu lebih pagi, Claire! Da-dah…!". Tawa Popuri masih terdengar di kegelapan malam. Aku bergidik lalu bergegas masuk ke rumah.

* * *

_**Spring the 8**__**th**__**, Stark Farm 06.00 a.m**_

_**-Claire's POV-**_

'**KONTLANG! GOMBLANG! KLENENG!'**

Suara panci, wajan, dan kawan-kawan yang enggak banget membangunkanku dari mimpi indahku…

"Ibu…? Tanggung, nih.. _Justin Bieber_ udah milih aku jadi _one less lonely girl -_nya…" ucapku ngawur.

Aku mendengar suara kikikan kecil, ibu enggak mungkin ngikik dan lebih enggak mungkinnya berada disini. Aku membuka mataku perlahan dan mendapati Jack dan Popuri berdiri di samping tempat tidurku.

"POPURI!" seruku kaget lalu melihat jam yang masih menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi. "Halo Claire…"

"Sekarang Claire urus kebun dulu, ya… Lalu mandi terus balik ke sini.. Mandinya yang bersih, ya!" ucap Popuri di manis-manisin. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan BeTe. Popuri memang bilang akan jemput lebih pagi, tapi aku enggak nyangka akan SEPAGI ini. _I'm not a morning person_!

Aku memperhatikan Popuri yang belum memakai gaunnya. Ia juga membawa kotak perhiasan dan .._make-up_. Aku menatapnya dingin. "Ada apa, Claire? Waktu adalah uang! Cepat, cepat!" Popuri berteriak kecil dan mulai menyusun 'perlengkapan perang'-nya di karpet kamar Jack.

Aku menghela nafas, mengambil perlengkapan mandi dan keluar dari rumah. Aku mengerjakan perkerjaan kebun terlebih dahulu, takut berkeringat dan bergegas menuju _hot spring_.

Sesudah mandi aku mendapati Popuri sudah memakai gaunnya. Rambut merah mudanya tetap diurai, bando yang biasa ia pakai diganti dengan bunga segar dari gunung. "Claire!" serunya menyambutku. Ia menarikku untuk duduk dan mulai menyisir rambutku.

"Kau punya rambut yang bagus Claire. Aku heran kenapa kau tidak suka meriasnya dan mengurainya begitu saja," Popuri mengoleskan sesuatu ke rambutku, aroma.. lemon. "Popuri.. kau juga mengurai rambutmu," ucapku datar. "Hei! Aku memakai bando yang sedang _mode _di kota!" ucapnya sewot dan tidak sengaja menarik rambutku. "Au! Pelan-pelan Popu…" aku meringis kecil.

Bukannya aku tidak suka memakai riasan seperti ini.. Melihat gadis lain yang memakai baju manis, aksesoris cantik, dan 'perlengkapan cewek' lainnya, aku merasa ingin… sekali menjadi cantik seperti mereka. Aku hanya tidak bisa dan tidak memiliki alasan kenapa aku harus merias diri. Aku melamun, sedangkan Popuri masih sibuk memoleskan cairan-cairan yang aku harap bukan sesuatu yang 'membahayakan' rambutku.

"Selesai.." ucap Popuri bangga dengan hasil karyanya. Aku mengelus rambutku yang sekarang lembut setelah diurus Popuri. "Sekarang ganti bajumu, pelan-pelan, ya! Nanti rambutmu rusak!" Popuri memberikan gaun yang sudah kusimpan di kotak tadi malam. Jadi dia bongkar-bongkar kamar Jack tadi? Aku baru sadar kamar rapi jali Jack sekejap jadi _Titanic_.

"Popu-"

"Shht! Komennya nanti saja! Aku tau hasil karyaku bagus.. Tapi kita harus bergegas sekarang! Makasihnya nanti aja!" ia mendorongku hingga jungkir balik ke ruang ganti.

Setelah ganti kostum, Popuri merias kedua sisi rambutku dengan bunga mainan dan bulan jatuh, atau sering kita sebut _toyflower _dan _moondrop_.

Selesai dengan rambutku, ia mengambil kotak _make up_. Aku menggeleng cepat, "Aku tidak pakai _make up _Popuri,". Ia balas menggeleng, "Apanya yang tidak pakai? Ini untuk _festival_! Kau harus pakai!". Popuri memaksa dan terjadilah perang di kamar Jack.

"Ayo, Claire! Sedikit aja!" Popuri membubuhkan bedak ke mukaku.

"PUEH! Jangan! Enggak mau!" aku berlari menjauhi Popuri.

Popuri mengejar, "Serangan 'Anak Ayam Marah' ala POPURI the BEAUTY," ucapnya super duper PD sambil memoleskan _lipstick_ ke bibirku.

"Aku balas dengan serangan 'Claire cantik, baik, dan juga menarik' ala CLAIRE WOMAN!" aku menangkis serangan _lipstick _Popuri enggak kalah PDnya. Akibatnya itu _lipstick _berantakan kemana-mana di mukaku.

Perang terus berlanjut, hingga aku berhenti tepat di depan cermin.

"**GYAA! POPURI!" **aku berteriak melihat penampakanku di cermin. Persis kaya _Joker _habis jatuh ke Sungai Ciliwung.

"Apanya yang 'Popuri'?! Makanya, sana cuci muka! Aku kasih yang _natural_, kok!" ucap Popuri mengembungkan mulutnya sambil membetulkan bando bunganya yang berjatuhan habis '_World War III' _tadi.

Aku menyerah lalu menuju _wastafel _untuk mencuci muka, Popuri tertawa bahagia atas kemenangannya.

Setelah mengeringkan wajahku, Popuri memoleskan _make up _nya pelan-pelan. Sekitar 15 menit kemudian ia menepuk tangannya puas.

"Sudah, Claire! eike seorang pro, cyinn! Lain kali bayar, yeey.. eike kasih diskon, deyy.." seru Popuri ala.. ya gitu deh!

Aku berjalan ke arah cermin dengan susah payah karena gaun yang kupakai ini sepanjang gaun _Lady D_ waktu nikah sama Pangeran Charles pada tanggal 29 Juli tahun 1981 (lengkap!) –enggak deng-, dan terpana melihat pantulan yang kulihat di cermin.

* * *

_****__**Inn, 09.00 a.m.**_

_**-Gray's POV-**_

'**JENG! JENG! JENG! GLEGARRR! PETOK! HUAHAHAHA!'**

Aku terbangun setelah mendengar bunyi _random _alarm Cliff yang enggak masuk akal. Alarm itu masih berbunyi dengan serunya sampai kupukul dengan keras hingga hancur berkeping-keping. Duh, Cliff bisa ngamuk, nih. Aku bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

Cliff pasti sudah pergi dengan Ann untuk membantu Mayor mempersiapkan _Goddess Festival_.

Ya.. Hari ini _Goddess Festival _diselenggarakan di Mineral Town jam 10 nanti. Aku pergi dengan Mary, teman baikku. Ya, aku hanya menganggap Mary teman dekat. Tidak lebih. Ia selalu memberi nasehat setiap aku berkunjung ke perpustakaan.

Aku tidak mungkin menolak ajakan kencannya semalam. Sebenarnya aku malu. Claire ada di sana saat Mary mengajakku. Ia terlihat serius membaca buku, walaupun telinganya ia pasang sepanjang 15 senti ingin mendengar percakapan kami. Dan saat aku mengucapkan kata 'iya', Mary terlihat begitu tenang dan senang. Begitu juga Claire, ia terlihat sangat senang saat itu.

Claire, kakak Jack yang baru saja pindah ke Mineral Town. Orangnya lincah kayak.. monyet, mudah bergaul dengan orang-orang.. Terbukti setelah 1 hari kedatangannya kesini, ia sudah bisa tertawa dan bergosip dengan gadis-gadis disini.

Aku pernah tidak sengaja mendengar Ann berteriak: "KAMU … GRAY, CLAIRE?". Saat kata '…' itu diucapkan Ann, Cliif dengan rusuh masuk ke kamar lalu ke kamar mandi. "Ahh.. legaaa," ucapnya pelan dan santai tak merasa bersalah. Aku memberinya tatapan mematikan. Ia pun buru-buru keluar dari kamar Inn.

Kira-kira apa yang diucapkan Ann, ya? Hmm.. "Kamu 'suka' Gray, Claire?" ah.. tidak mungkin! Atau, "Kamu 'naksir' Gray, Claire?" alah! Itu kan sama aja Gray! Lebih parahnya kalau ini; "Kamu 'tau pencuri semangka yang selama ini kami cari adalah' Gray, Claire?" ouh! Tidakk….~ Identitasku terungkap sudah..! –canda!-

Eh, kenapa aku jadi kepikiran ini, ya? Eits, jangan salah paham dulu. Aku bukannya suka sama Claire, Cuma, ya.. 'agak' tertarik dengan sikapnya itu. Ya, seperti yang kubilang tadi, kayak monyet! Tapi, Claire itu orangnya ..manis kok.

_**blush**_

Aku mikirin apa, sih?!

"Gray?"

Aku kaget karena sedari tadi aku sudah berdiri di depan rumah Mary.

"Gray? Kenapa melamun?" tanya Mary lagi.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa Mary. Aku cuma agak ngantuk.." ucapku pelan sambil menutupi wajahku dengan topi.

"Oh, kalau begitu ayo berangkat," balas Mary.

Basil dan Anna berjalan di depanku dan Mary. Kami tidak berbicara apa-apa selama diperjalanan.

* * *

_Rose Square _sudah penuh dengan penduduk yang ingin menyambut datangnya musim semi tahun ini. Aku tidak terlalu tertarik dengan festival-festival yang ada di Mineral Town, menurutku membosankan dan aneh. Misalnya seperti _Tomato Festival_, menurutku sangat-sangat tidak masuk akal bersyukur dengan cara membuang-buang tomat seperti itu. Kok jadi ngejek, sih? Tapi, disini aku melihat sesuatu yang tidak kutemukan selama aku berada di kota, kebersamaan dan kekeluargaannya yang sangat terasa.

"CLAIRE~ JACK~ Ayo cepat… ini kita udah telat!" teriakkan cempreng Popuri 'cukup' membuat seisi Mineral Town menunjukkan muka BeTe kayak enggak dapat penurunan harga sembako oleh pemerintah(?).

Popuri menarik 2 kakak-beradik Jack dan Claire yang menundukkan kepala menahan malu dengan tingkah makhluk merah muda langka bernama Popuri itu.

Jack berjalan menjauhi Popuri dengan muka masam masih menahan malu dan membantu Mayor di pojok lapangan.

Popuri dan Claire segera berbaur dengan gadis Mineral Town yang lain, sepertinya Claire sedang belajar menari dengan mereka. Kuakui, Claire terlihat… sangat… cantik dengan gaun yang dikenakannya saat ini. Bunga di rambutnya mempermanis penamilannya. Aku baru sadar ia memakai _make up_, tidak terlihat kalau kalian hanya menatapnya sekilas saja. Aku merasakan mukaku memerah dan menutupinya segera dengan topi UMA kesayanganku –seperti biasa.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, festival dimulai.

"**Warga Mineral Town! Kita sambut, para **_**Goddess **_**yang membawa musim semi pada Mineral Town tahun ini! Kita mulai _Goddess Festival _ini dengan membaca do'a sesuai dengan kepercayaan masing-masing...**" suara Mayor Thomas terdengar dari pengeras suara. **"Do'a selesai, ayo kita mulai acara ini!"** Mayor menyalakan _tape _miliknya.

'**Abg tua, tingkahmu semakin gila~' **

Semua penduduk menatap Mayor Thomas dengan tatapan bingung. Mayor salting dan langsung mengganti lagunya.

'**Dasar kau keong racun! Baru kenal, eh..'**

Mayor mati kutu saat dapat tatapan 'pembunuh' dari penduduk desanya sendiri. Ia cepat-cepat mengganti lagunya, dan beruntung, lagunya benar.

Lagu itu mengalun dengan lembut, kemudian nadanya berubah menjadi beberapa _genre _musik, seperti classic, country, dan sebagainya. Aku heran, festival ini memang tidak wajar bagiku. Tapi semakin lama, festival ini makin enggak waras tiap tahunnya.

Sampai pada _genre _musik R&B. Gadis-gadis semakin menari dengan bersemangat, saking bersemangatnya, jadi kelihatan 'agak' lebay. Mereka joget-joget ala _gangster _blasteran _dance _yang enggak jelas apa namanya.

Elli mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi mengikuti irama musik.

Claire meletakkan tangan kirinya di mulut dan tangan yang satunya melakukan gerakan yang khas untuk seorang _rapper_.

Mary melakukan gerakan _shuffeling _dan _moon walk _dari Jacko.

Karen _breakdance _diselangi gerakan macam robot.

_And last but not least_, duo Popuri dan Ann, yang melakukan duet salto ke penjuru arah. Dan aku enggak habis pikir, mereka lupa apa kalau lagi pakai gaun?

Penduduk Mineral Town bersorak riuh dan ikut berjoget bersama mereka.

Satu lagi komentarku tentang Mineral Town dan Festivalnya, _**edan**_.

* * *

**Rin : Muahaha! Hidup Mineral Town!**

**Penduduk : HIDUP!**

**Claire : Aku cantik, aku cantik…**

**Gray : Kamu mirip monyet, Claire... *digebukin Claire*  
**

**Ann & Popuri : Sudahlah... Ayo kita lanjutkan acaranya! TARIK MANG…! (dangdut mode on)**

**Rin : Selagi mereka sedang asyik dangdutan, saya minta maaf dulu pada para pembaca atas typo, bahasa berbelit, alur gaje, dan lain sebagainya. Ceritanya terkesan bertele-tele, ya? Mana panjang lagi! Semoga kita tau ending fic gaje ini secepatnya… ToT**

**Chapter-chapter sebelumnya saya edit 'sedikit', karena typo de el el. Ketemu lagi di chapter 6! Sayonara!**

**R&R please? :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Truth or Dare?**

_**Claire P.O.V**_

Festival berakhir pukul 6 sore. Sebagian penduduk ada yang pulang dan ada yang menghabiskan waktu sampai jam makan malam untuk berbincang-bincang di _square_.

Sedangkan aku berkumpul di tengah _Square _bersama yang lainnya,

"Asyik, gila! Keren banget! Apalagi _dance_ Ann sama Popuri!" seruku

"Hahaha! Siapa dulu, Popuri gitu… Multitalenta!" kami menatapnya dengan tatapan enggak-banget

"Kita _clubbing_ di rumahku, yuk! Aku banyak pasokan _wine_, loh!" seru Karen bersemangat

"Ayuk aja… Tapi, enggak enak banget, sih '_clubbing_', pesta kecil-kecilan aja, deh…" ucap Elli sambil _sweatdrop_

"Aku enggak minum minuman kayak gitu… Aku masih suci(?)… Aku minum susu aja... Selain sehat dan segar, susu juga mengandung kalsium dan _blablabla_…" ucap Mary panjang kali lebar.

"Aku mau… Tapi orangtuamu nanti gimana? Masa kami tiba-tiba masuk dan mabuk-mabukkan(?) di sana, sih?" ucap Ann santai

"Bahasamu enggak enak banget, Ann!" seruku

"Tenang aja, mereka udah kuusir ke _Inn_, kok. Jadi kita bisa santai dan bebas malam ini…" ucap Karen

"Karen…" ucapku dan Elli berbarengan.

"Yaudah, langsung aja! Supaya kita cepat main-main… Karen punya _game _Harvest Moon yang baru, loh!" ucap Popuri sambil bertepuk tangan kecil

"Harvest Moon? Apaan, tuh?" Tanya Ann. "Nanti aja kujelasinnya! Sekarang ayo kita berangkat…!" jawab Popuri lalu menarik kami menjauh dari _Square_.

Tiba-tiba Mary menepuk dahinya, "Ah! Aku baru ingat, aku harus membantu orangtuaku untuk mengganti buku di perpustakaan… Maaf ya, aku enggak bisa ikut…" ucap Mary pelan

"Wah, sayang, ya! Ya udah, lain kali aja Mary! Bay-bay Mary…!" seru Popuri. Kami melambaikan tangan padanya lalu bergegas menuju rumah Karen.

* * *

Sesampainya; aku dan Popuri dengan santai berbaring di kasur Karen, Ann memeriksa setiap sudut kulkas Karen; juga sekali-kali keluar menuju _supermarket _dan melahap roti sekali telan, sedangkan Elli hanya duduk manis sambil memperhatikan Karen yang sibuk dengan _video game_-nya.

"Harvest Moon itu apa, Karen?" tanyaku. "Harvest Moon itu _game RPG _tentang seorang _rancher _gitu, kita bebas ngapain _ranch _-nya, tapi ada misi yang 'sebaiknya' diselesaikan. Misinya bermacam-macam; _blablabla…_" Karen menjelaskan dengan lengkap sambil menunjukkan buku panduan untuk _video game _itu.

Aku mengangguk kecil, "Asyik tuh! _Video_ _Game_-nya buatku yah! Kalau aja dapat pengetahuan buat berkebun…" seruku sambil mengutak-ngutik _video_ _game _Karen.

"Enak aja! Itu _limited edition_, tau! Mana mahal lagi! Aku enggak makan sebulan buat beli _game _itu!" ucap Karen 'agak' berlebihan.

Aku memajukan bibirku. "Tapi kalau pinjem boleh, aja… Silakan!" ucap Karen lalu mengambil sebotol _wine _dari kulkasnya, "Ada yang mau?"

Kami semua menggeleng kecuali Ann, "Aku mau segelas!"

"Kita main aja, yuk?" ucap Elli yang akhirnya berbicara.

"AYUK AYUK! Kita main ayam-ayaman… aku jadi anak ayam!" seru Popuri bersemangat. Kami semua menggeleng, Popuri kecewa kemudian menggembungkan pipinya.

"Main _Truth or Dare_, aja!" usulku. Yang lain –kecuali Popuri, yang masih merajuk- mengangguk cepat. Kami membuat lingkaran, ada _wine, juice, _dan _snack -_yang didapat Ann entah darimana- di tengahnya.

"Kita mulai dari… Karen! Diakhiri oleh Claire!" ucap Ann, ia mengunyah roti dari supermarket.

"Ih, enggak asyik, ah. Disini _dare_-nya mau apa? Enggak ada yang menarik!" seru Popuri yang masih kesal karena kami enggak menyetujui usulnya untuk main 'ayam-ayaman'.

"Ya udah! Kita pindah ke Inn aja! Ini waktunya makan malam, pasti banyak orang disana!" ucap Ann, 2 tanduk merah keluar dari kepalanya(?)

* * *

Semua meja Inn sudah ditempati oleh para penduduk setempat, kami bergegas menuju kamar Ann, lalu duduk dalam posisi melingkar.

"Karen, _truth or dare_?" tanyaku memulai permainan. "uhm… _dare_ aja deh!" ucap Karen. Aku, Popuri, Ann, dan Elli berbisik memikirkan perbuatan yang tepat untuk Karen.

"Karen! Rick 'kan ada diluar, hampiri dia, terus kamu bilang kalau misalnya kamu itu… nge-fans sama Gotz!" seruku. Aku tertawa bersama yang lain, Karen memanyunkan mulutnya lalu perlahan menuju ruang makan. Kami hanya menguping dan mengintip di balik pintu –supaya tidak terlalu mencolok-.

"R-Rick, sebenarnya, sudah lama aku…"

"Sudah lama apa?"

"Aku… nge-…"

"Nge- apa? Ngedorong gerobak mie ayam?"

Karen melongo, "Sejak kapan kau mengira aku ngedorong gerobak?"

"Baru aja, sih… Nebak, doang. Hehe, jadi nge- apa?"

"Nge-… fans sama GOTZ…illa!" seru Karen, orang-orang memperhatikannya

"Hah? Aku juga suka film nya… Selera kita sama, ya? A-aku makan dulu, ya…" ucap Rick menahan malu. Karen bergegas berlari kearah kami

"HAHAHA! MUKAMU LUCU, KAREN! APALAGI MUKA SI RICK!" teriak Popouri sambil tertawa, saat Karen yang mukanya memerah masuk ke dapur Inn.

"Karen enggak asyik, ah! Kan aku bilang GOTZ, bukan GOTZilla!" ucapku menggembungkan pipi.

"Seharusnya kalian masih bersyukur aku mau melakukan hal memalukan seperti itu di depan Rick- dan penduduk Mineral Town!" balas Karen

"Shttt! Sekarang giliranku…" ucap Ann menenangkan kami, "Aku milih… _dare_…"

Setelah melakukan sesi bisik-bisik, Popuri-pun mengajukan pemikiran kami, "Naik ke atas lalu temui Cliff, katakan bahwa makanan yang selama ini kamu beri ke dia adalah makanan sisa penduduk makan dari Inn…"

"Ukh! Kasian Cliff nya kalau aku tiba-tiba bilang gitu!" seru Ann

"Halah, bilang aja kalau apa yang kami ucapkan ini benar…" ucap Karen iseng. Muka Ann memerah, "Nah loh? Nah loh, ketahuan~" ucapku menggodanya.

"Sudah, sudah… Setelah kamu bilang itu, bilang aja kalau kamu cuman bercanda…" ucap Elli yang sedari tadi hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah aneh kami.

Ann perlahan menaiki tangga diikuti teman-teman yang lain, kami menguping dan mengintip di balik pintu –lagi- kamar Cliff dan Gray.

"Cliff… sebenarnyamakananyangkuberip adamuselamainiadalahmakanans isa!" seru Ann super-duper cepat, jadi terdengar seperti bahasa alien.

Cliff melongo, "Maaf? Apa katamu?"

"MAKANAN yang selama ini kuberi ke kamu adalah MAKANAN SISA para penduduk!" seru Ann lantang bersemangat.

Ekspresi Cliff berubah jadi datar, lalu berubah lagi menjadi ekspresi mau muntah… sepertinya.

"Ukh, tahan dulu Cliff! Bercanda, kok! Semuanya dijamin higienis, kok!" ucap Ann menahan malu

"Oh, kukira kamu serius…"

'Maaf, Cliff… Sudah dulu, ya! Malam-"

Kami tertawa terbahak-bahak diluar. "HAHAHA! Giliranku, gilaranku~ _dare_!" seru Popuri bersemangat.

Sisi bisik-bisik terjadi lagi, "Popuri, kamu lebih milih anak ayammu atau kakakmu sendiri?"

"Anak ayam, dong!" jawabnya, keterlaluan nih Popuri. "Teriak sekencang-kencangnya, kalau kamu lebih sayang ayammu!" ucap Ann

Popuri menarik napas panjang, "HEY RICK DAN SELURUH PENDUDUK MINERAL TOWN…! TAUKAH KALIAN? AKU LEBIH SAYANG ANAK AYAMKU DARI PADA SI RICK!"

Kami ber-4 terbelak sambil menutup telinga karena suara super Popuri, ia masih nyengir-nyengir setelah apa yang dilakukannya. Benar-banar tak tahu malu…

"Sekarang Elli!" ucapku. "ummm… _truth_…" ucapnya kecil.

Kami bingung ingin menanyakan apa pada Elli, akupun angkat bicara, "Sudah berapa lama kau berhubungan dengan Trent?"

Muka Elli memerah, "B-baru musim lalu, kok…"

"Ciye…" ucapku menggodanya, "Nah, aku pulang dulu, ya! Udah malam…!" aku bergegas mau angkat kaki tapi ditahan oleh Ann.

"Mau kemana, heh? Dasar curang!" seru Popuri.

Aku nyengir kuda, "Ya,ya… sepertinya aku tak bisa melarikan diri lagi… _truth_…"

Yang lain tersenyum lebar dengan pilihanku, lalu berbisik pada satu sama lain, "Apa pendapatmu tentang Gray?!" seru Ann.

"Biasa aja, sih… Orangnya memang kelihatan kasar, tapi kayaknya dia orang baik-baik…" ucapku sambil berpikir

"Uh-huh… Mukanya?" ucap Ann

Aku merasa mukaku sedikit memerah, "A-apaan sih?"

"Aaa~ Muka Claire memerah…" goda Elli

"Elli ikut-ikutan juga…! Ya udah… menurutku… 'agak' manis sih…" ucapku pelaaaan sekali

Hening sesaat, "GYA! GYA! Aku akan beritahu Gray tentang ini!" ucap Popuri dan Ann berbarengan lalu perlahan menuju kamar Gray. Elli dan Karen bertepuk tangan kecil

"JANGAN~!"

* * *

**A/N : **Maaf banget updatenya cukup lama! Liburan sekolah sudah usai, pr dan tugas menumpuk tiap harinya! Baru bisa update sekarang… Bagi kalian yang sudah baca 'Dear Diary' –take a look, ya!-, aku ada bilang update cerita ini besoknya, ternyata diluar rencana… aku lupa Password PC-ku yang ini jadi di service dulu, dan file nya ada disini! Maaf banget!

Chapter ini agak pendek, maaf ya… Hehe.  
Mind to R&R? :) see ya!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**DISCLAIMER : untuk selanjutnya juga; I OWN NOTHING BUT THIS FIC… :) **

**Yuu Yurino, makasih buat nge review ya ^0^**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Setelah dipaksa Jack untuk bangun selama 30 menit, akhirnya aku menyerah juga.

"Jack! Kemaren 'kan aku begadang sama teman-teman! Ngerti dikit, napa sih?" ucapku sambil mengucek-ngucek mata.

"Siapa yang suruh begadang? Sana urus ternakmu," balas Jack sambil melahap roti entah dari mana asalnya.

Aku mendengus kesal, "Itu ternakmu juga, Jack!"

"Itu memang ternakku. Aku baru membeli 5 sapi dan 5 domba untuk kamu urus."

"10 aku yang urus semua?! Lagipula dapat duit sebanyak itu darimana Jack? Nyopet ya?"

"Iya, siapa lagi? Biasa aja, dong Claire. Itu belum seberapa…" Jack melet gaje ke arah ku, "Nyopet? _Sorry _ya, aku gini-gini peternak sukses, tau. Tabunganku lebih banyak daripada yang kau pikirkan,"

"Terserah!" aku menghentakkan kaki ke arah pintu.

* * *

Setelah mengurus kebun dan 10 ternak-ternak baru yang belum aku beri nama, aku menghempaskan badan ke tanah. Tanaman yang kutanam tidak bisa dibilang bagus atau buruk, biasa saja. Bayangkan?! Aku yang belum seminggu tinggal di sini 'disiksa' Jack sesadis itu. `

Jam menunjukkan pukul 12, untuk seorang pemula mungkin bisa dimaklumi. Terlihat Jack keluar menuju sambil membawa keranjang kecil berisikan telur-telur ayamnya, ada beberapa telur emas di sana. Wow.

"Enggak dijual?" tanyaku

"Mau di simpan buat stok. Setiap hasil ternak atau kebun kusisakan beberapa kalau ada keperluan mendadak"

"Tapi di kulkas cuman ada sedikit makanan kok?"

"Aku simpan di tempat rahasia… Takut kalau kamu rampas"

"_Sorry _ya, Jack… Aku bukan pemakan segala alias _omnivora _kayak kamu!"

Akhirnya kami berdebat tentang kulkas, dan hal kecil lainnya yang benar-benar enggak penting.

"Cukup, cukup…" suara seseorang mengejutkanku.

"Gotz?"

"Oh iya, Claire! Aku memanggil Gotz untuk membangun kamar mandi, berterimakasihlah kepadaku!" ucapnya sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya.

"Yayaya. Kira-kira kapan selesainya Gotz?" tanyaku mengacuhkan Jack.

"Kira-kira lusa. Kau pasti akan menyukainya, dan mandi dengan tenang seperti di hotel… Airnya bisa kita atur kehangatannya, _blablabla…_" Gotz menjelaskan fitur kamar mandi selama 15 menit.

"Nah, jadi begitu… Aku ngelanjutin kerjaan lagi ya!" Gotz kemudian pergi.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal kamar mandi, kamu belum mandi 'kan Claire?" ucap Jack tiba-tiba.

"Memang! Aku harum kok, mau nyium?" ucapku mendekati jack.

"Ogah! Sana-sana! Jangan deket-deket ke aku!"

"Santai Jack… ini juga mau mandi…" aku menatap ladang dan bibit-bibitnya, "Oh ya, boleh minta timun 3 enggak?"

"Buat apa?" Jack menjaga jarak, sekan aku ini bakteri berbahaya apa gitu?

"Kasih aja, deh. Kalau enggak aku enggak mau mandi…"

Jack bergegas masuk ke rumah, lalu memberikan keranjang berisi 3 buah mentimun.

"Maacih Jack-kun!" aku mencoba memeluknya.

"Hush! Sana pergi~" usir Jack rada-rada lebay.

Aku tertawa kecil lalu bergegas menuju gunung (loh? Kok malah ke gunung?).

* * *

Sesampainya di gunung untuk menemui Kappa dan mengumpulkan bunga, aku menuju danau tambang musim dingin. Menurut buku yang kubaca di perpustakaan, Kappa tinggal di danau ini. Yah, jadi inilah tujuanku meminta timun pada Jack.

Dengan perasaan agak takut dan agak enggak yakin, aku melemparkan 1 timun ke arah danau.

5 detik…

"Palingan sebentar lagi…"

10 detik….

"Aku akan menemukan Kappa legenda itu!"

15 detik…

"Namaku akan diingat oleh penduduk Mineral Town di masa depan!"

25 detik…

"Baiklah, ini enggak berguna. Aku sudah jongkok-jongkok di tepi danau dan air pun tidak bergeming sama sekali…" aku menyerah, lalu perlahan berdiri.

"Tunggu dulu… airnya… airnya!" aku menatap kaget pada air, ada ujung kepala suatu makhluk.

"K-kappa?"

"…"

Ia pun masuk kembali ke dalam air.

"Ja-jangan pergi Kappa!" aku melemparkan 1 mentimun lagi. Kappa mengeluarkan kepalanya dari air.

"Kappa!"

"Kau mengikuti ku ya?" ucapnya. Suaranya berat. Ia pun menghilang ke air danau.

Aku tidak menyerah, aku melemparkan timun terakhir, berharap bisa menangkapnya.

Ia mengeluarkan setengah badannya. Sekarang aku bisa melihat jelas sosok Kappa, ia berwarna hijau dan memiliki tempurung di punggungnya.

"Kau menyebalkan! Tinggalkan aku sendiri!" ucapnya dengan nada tinggi.

"Ti-tidak bisa! Kau akan ku bawa untuk koleksi!"

"A-apa?! Kau ingin menjadikan aku koleksi? Enak saja! Aku juga punya hak untuk hidup!"

"Heee… aku tidak bisa pulang dengan tangan kosong! Ayo ikut aku pulang!"

"Tidak mau!"

Kami pun berdebat selama 15 menit, akhirnya ia menyerah.

"Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama di luar air. Dasar manusia merepotkan. Sebagai gantinya, aku akan memberikanmu ini," ia mengeluarkan sebuah buah aneh berwarna biru, aku memungutnya. Lalu memperhatikannya dengan teliti.

"Sebagai gantinya, jangan ganggu aku lagi!"

"Kappa! Tunggu, ikutlah bersamaku!" aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menemukannya sudah hilang.

"Kappa!" aku memanggilnya sebanyak 30 kali, namun ia tetap tidak muncul.

"Ya sudahlah, aku akan tanyakan buah ini pada Jack," aku menimang-nimang buah itu.

"Dah Kappa!" aku melambaikan tanganku pada danau, berharap ia melihatku dari dalam sana.

Aku menuju ladang bunga (ini kapan mandinya coba? Ya udahlah, gabung sama mandi sore aja... ). Setelah mengumpulkan bunga untuk pot yang baru di beli Jack, aku mendekat ke pohon cedar yang berdiri sendiri di tengah ladang. Iseng-iseng, aku mengambil kapak lalu mengayunkannya perlahan ke pohon itu.

"_Ja.. jangan! Aku masih mau hidup… aku masih punya hak untuk hidup. Jangan tebang aku!"_

Aku mencari sumber suara, dan ternyata itu adalah si cedar. Kenapa hari ini selalu membahas tentang 'hak untuk hidup'?

Aku menurunkan kapakku.

"_Te-terimakasih! Kau memang manusia yang baik, terimalah ini…"_

Pohon itu menjatuhkan sesuatu, ternyata itu adalah buah yang sama denga apa yang diberi Kappa, hanya saja yang ini berwarna merah.

Aku bergidik, lalu bergegas untuk mandi di _hot spring_.

* * *

Sesudah mandi, aku menuju tambang. Entah kenapa rasanya ingin menambang hari ini.

Sesampainya di lantai ke tiga, aku tidak menemukan bahan tambang, hanya sampah batu yang tidak berguna.

"ARGH!" aku berteriak frustasi(?) karena tidak menemukan _ores_.

"Claire…?"

Aku berbalik ke arah sumber suara, tangga.

"Gray?! Sedang apa kamu di sini?"

"Justru aku yang ingin menanyakan itu. A-aku menambang seperti biasanya,"

"Sama, entah kenapa aku jadi ingin menambang. Tapi aku tidak menemukan sesuatu yang berharga!" aku mencangkul tanah, dan lagi-lagi mendapatkan batu.

Gray tertawa kecil. "Bukan begitu caranya… uhm, boleh aku me.. ngajarimu?"

"Tentu! Tentu! Makasih Gray!"

Aku menambang bersama Gray sampai jam 5, Gray banyak mengajarkan tips dan trik menambang.

"Maaf Gray, jadi merepotkan…" ujarku sambil memasukkan 2 buah _Silver Ore _ke tas saat kami berada di luar tambang.

"T-tidak apa-apa…" ia menarik ujung topinya, "Aku duluan, ya"

Aku melambaikan tanganku padanya sambil tersenyum, ia membalas senyumanku.

Aku terduduk di samping air terjun, mukaku memerah. Entah kenapa saat bersama Gray, terasa ada kupu-kupu di dalam perutku. Agak berlebihan mungkin, tapi… Rasanya memang begitu. Tapi ini tidak boleh! Mary JUGA menyukai Gray…

…

_Juga?! Itu artinya kau menyukainya kan? _Ucap suara di kepalaku

_Aku tidak menyukainya! Hanya sedikit tertarik! _Balas suara lainnya

_Itu sama saja, Claire sayang! Jangan mendustai perasaanmu sendiri! _Balas suara yang lain, tapi ini bukan suaraku. Suara siapa ya?

Aku menghela nafas, kemudian mengeluarkan bunga yang kupetik di gunung tadi, lalu menghanyutkannya ke air.

Air bergejolak, lalu dengan perlahan keluar sesosok wanita cantik berambut hijau yang digulung dua, dengan gaun putih panjang sambil bersenandung.

"Oh… ternyata Claire…" ucapnya lembut, suaranya persis seperti y5ang kudengar tadi.

Aku mengucek-ngucek mataku, "Tidak mungkin… Kau.. yang berbicara tadi? Dan… Kau… _Harvest Goddess_?" ciri-cirinya persis seperti yang pernah kubaca di buku.

"Iya, akulah _Harvest Goddess_. Terimakasih bunganya, Claire. Darimana aku tahu namamu? Itulah aku… Aku bahkan mengetahui apa yang kalian tidak ketahui…" ucapnya sambil menimang-nimang bungaku.

"T-tapi.. kau hanya legenda bukan?"

"Claire sayang, legenda terjadi karena sesuatu itu benar-benar ada," ia mendekatiku perlahan lalu memegang pundakku.

"Kalau boleh memberi saran, aku menyarankanmu… Jangan membohongi perasaanmu sendiri Claire. Menolong teman itu boleh, tapi jangan sampai kau menyakiti perasaanmu sendiri,"

Aku melongo,

"hum… Ya sudah, jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk datang kemari lagi~ dan jangan sungkan juga untuk bertemu para pengabdiku, _harvest sprites. dum da da da_! Dah Claire!"

Ia menghilang sekejap mata.

Aku berjalan pulang dengan perasaan campur aduk, juga memikirkan perkataan _Harvest Goddess _tadi. Membohongi perasaan? Apa iya? Aku tidak tahu…

Hari ini benar-benar penuh dengan kejadian yang mengejutkan…

* * *

**Author's Note : **

**Semoga kalian enggak bingung aja, ya... Aku ubah nama dari Nisrina Adrian menjadi... Izumi Rin! *plokplokplok*  
**

**Gimana? Semoga kalian suka aja, ya… Bahasanya memang belibet :D **

**Untuk ke depannya, chapter-chapter memang panjangnya sekitar 1k aja… maaf!**

**Aku memang bukan tipe yang bisa menulis dan update dengan cepat, kali ini aja update nya lama banget. Ditambah juga dengan sekolah dan tugas-tugasnya yang memperlambat ku…**

**Untuk **_**Dear Diary, **_**kayaknya belum bisa ku lanjutkan sampai cerita ini selesai. Maaf ya T0T**

**Oke, keep reading and spreading, ya! Sayonara!**

**R&R? :)**


End file.
